The memory of the heart: The vow
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy and Terry are a happily married couple until an accident takes Terry's memory away...
1. Chapter 1

_**The memory of the heart:  
The vow**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"The accident"**_

The young couple was coming out of the movie holding hands. They were walking to the underground parking lot.

\- The movie was great, said the woman

\- If you like that kind of romantic story, yes…

\- You'd never admit liking this kind of movie…

\- I do like it; otherwise, I wouldn't have come with you…

\- Would you admit it in front of your buddies?

\- Why not?

\- You're not afraid of appearing weak?

\- Weak because I love my wife? He said smiling.

They got in together in their car. They were going back home. It was like a routine for them, on Saturday nights, it was their movie night, then they would go back home and order a pizza, eat ice cream for dessert or gelato, depending on their cravings and then they would go to bed and make love until morning. Another couple would've got tired of it, but not them, they never got tired of each other. They still looked like a newlywed couple…

The car stopped at a red light. He looked at her with love.

\- I love you my darling, he said

\- I love you more, she said

\- Let's start trying for a baby tonight?

\- Are you sure? She asked

\- Yes, I'm ready to make babies with you…

\- All right, she said smiling

He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned towards her to kiss her on the lips. He sat back up and he wanted to buckle his seatbelt, when a truck arrived and hit the car violently in the back, the shock was so strong the car rolled and when to hit a pole and the man who, didn't have time to fasten his seatbelt, was projected out of the car by the front window, breaking it with his head…

At the hospital, the woman opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed. She was trying to get up.

\- Easy, said the nurse

\- Where am I?

\- You were in an accident, ma'am

\- An accident…

It was the black whole. Then everything came back to her…

\- My husband… where is my husband?

\- Calm down ma'am

\- I have to see him! She said trying to get up once again

\- Your husband…

\- Where is he? I have to see him! I'm begging you…

\- I'm going to go get the doctor, said the nurse

The nurse got out and she came back a moment later with a doctor.

\- Mrs. Grandchester?

\- Yes?

\- That's your name?

\- Yes, where is my husband? Is he all right?

\- You have to calm down first

\- Why don't you want to tell me anything? He's dead, isn't he? Tell me! Is my husband dead?

\- Mrs. Grandchester, calm down… your husband is alive, he's in a coma…

\- In a coma? She said, half worried, half relieved.

\- Yes, we have to wait for him to wake up. According to the paramedics, his head hit the windshield…

\- Do you do a scan on him?

\- Yes, his brain is swollen, so we're keeping him in an induced coma, until the swollen ends…

\- How long is it going to take?

\- A few weeks…

\- Oh my God! She said crying. I want to see him.

\- Of course…

They finally took him to see her husband. He was asleep in his room. He looked so vulnerable… her dear husband…

She remembered their first meeting…

 _She in New York in a visit, she was in New York to celebrate the new year on the boat she was on its annual cruise, 3 hours on New Year's Eve. She wanted to celebrate the New Year in a special way. She hadn't taken her vacations in so long. She was with friends and they were having great time. At one point Candy was on the deck of the boat, that's where she saw him. He was looking at the waves and he didn't seem to be having fun at all. She approached him._

 _\- Are you all right?_

 _He turned around to look at her._

 _\- What? I'm bursting of joy? You don't see that?_

 _\- Oh yeah it's so obvious, I feel l like crying of joy…_

 _He looked at her smiling_

 _\- I like your sense of humour, he said_

 _\- I managed to make you smile_

 _\- That's your mission to cheer people up?_

 _\- Well, it's my mission today anyway_

 _\- I just left everything, my family, my fiancée, my job…_

 _\- Oh… why?_

 _\- I was suffocating, I couldn't take it anymore… I needed to breathe, I needed some air_

 _\- What about now? Are you able to breathe_

 _\- Yes, ever since you've appeared? Where do you come from?_

 _\- From Chicago… I'm here on vacation to celebrate the New Year in New York… with my colleagues…_

 _\- Can I keep you company?_

 _\- Of course…_

 _\- My name is Terrence Grandchester, you can call me Terry, he said smiling_

 _\- Candice White, you can call me Candy, she replied smiling_

 _And they literally never separated after that… they were together at midnight._

 _\- You know what this means? Right? He asked_

 _\- No…_

 _\- It means you're never going to leave me. We're made for each other until the end of times_

 _\- Really? My work is in Chicago_

 _\- You can find a job here…_

 _\- You've known me for what? 10 minutes?_

 _\- But I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the love of my life…_

 _\- You'll have to convince me…_

 _\- I've got the rest of my life to do it…_

 _At midnight, he had kissed her on the lips and she let him do it in the joy of the moment. They spent a very good time together and on the night before she was going to leave… they were at his place…_

 _\- Stay with me…_

 _\- What for?_

 _\- What for? To live with me?_

 _\- In sin? That's what you're offering me? Living together?_

 _\- Where are my manners… if I'm asking you to stay with me, I want to offer you the wedding of your dreams, if you tell me what it is…._

 _\- Really? Even if it's absolutely crazy?_

 _\- Try me…._

 _\- I'd like to get married on the torch of the Statue of Liberty…_

 _\- Wow, you've got high standards, literally…_

 _They burst out laughing._

 _\- Candice White, will you marry me?_

 _\- I got to be crazy, but yes Terry! I want to marry you!_

 _The formalities were done and they went to Ellis Island, and they went up the torch of the Statue of Liberty. Their friends went with them and they taped the ceremony. Candy said her vows…_

 _\- I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with love, to have the patience love require, to speak when words are necessary and to share the silence when they're not and to live in the warmth of your heart and always call it home. I love you._

 _Terry looked at her with love._

 _\- You wrote your vows on a restaurant menu?_

 _\- Yes, she said taking the menu out, why?_

 _He smiled and he got the same menu from his pocket… She smiled back to him. They were made for each other._

 _\- I vow to love you very much, in every way that matters, now and forever. I promise to never forget what I feel for you, this kind of love happen once in a lifetime. I love you…_

 _They kissed passionately._

 _They were living in Terry's modest apartment. He was trying to make it as a writer. She had found a job in New York, as a nurse. When she worked nightshifts, he would spend his time writing… when she was there; he was unable to write…_

 _\- Am I bothering you, my love?_

 _\- I can't write a word!_

 _\- Wait, I'm coming hug you…_

 _She approached him and kissed him on the neck…He turned around and pulled her towards him and kissed her… they were making love on the carpet…_

 _\- That's how you inspire me?_

 _\- Yes, it's not working?_

 _\- Yes, it's working, he said standing up_

 _He went back to his chair to write pages and pages…_

 _\- I love you, you're my muse… thank you_

 _\- You're welcome, even if I feel like you dropped be like a hot potato…_

 _\- Forgive me my love… but ideas were fusing in my head…_

She came back to reality and she was looking at him sleeping. She was crying.

She put back his wedding ring on his finger. She was by his bedside night and day. She didn't want to go back to work, especially in another hospital. She took a lot of days off to be by her husband's side.

The day her husband opened his eyes, it was a day like any other, she was at his bedside. The doctors had told her they had stopped the induced coma and that he was supposed to wake up at any moment.

It was foggy, his head was heavy. His eye lids were very heavy. What was going on? He had to make an effort and open his eyes. Come on a little more… he was almost there. One more push… There! He had opened his eyes! Where the heck was her? Who were all those people?

\- Terrence, said a man, you're alright. You were in a car accident. You've hurt yourself in the head...

\- I have a head ache, said Terry

\- That's normal, said the doctor, I'm going to give you something for the pain

\- Terry, said the voice of a woman next to the doctor, are you all right?

He looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky.

\- Yes, he said.

\- Do you know who I am?

\- You're my nurse?

Candy's heart broke… She went to sit by his side.

\- No Terry, I'm your wife.

\- My what? He said surprised

\- Your wife…

\- Is this a joke? Is there a candid camera somewhere?

Candy was shocked, she wanted to take his hand and he pulled it away… she stood up hurt and she left the room. The doctor followed her.

\- You said he was all right

\- Listen, the brain is not like a broken bone; it's very unpredictable after a shock like that, it's kind of normal there's some memory loss…

\- He took me for his nurse, when I'm his wife!

\- Don't get upset…

She walked away to get some air outside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The memory of the heart:  
The vow**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
"The decision"**_

Candy was in the waiting room and she was dozing off on the chairs. She was discouraged. Her husband didn't remember anything! He didn't know who she was; he didn't remember the vow they had made to always be together. She was sleeping on the chairs. She felt someone shaking her, waking her up. She opened her eyes… it was her husband.

\- Hi…

\- Hi…

\- What are you doing here?

\- I was dozing off, said Candy sitting up; I brought you some clothes…

\- Thanks, he said, I'm kind of hungry…

\- Let's go and have lunch, said Candy

\- All right, I wanted to ask you a few questions…

They walked and they got to the lunch room.

\- What do you want to know?

\- We're … married?

\- Yes…

\- How long have I had hair this long?

\- Ever since I've known you, I have to force you to go get a haircut…

\- Thank God I don't dye my hair green…

Candy burst out laughing and he thought her laugh was pleasant.

\- I would tell you to get a haircut to look better in front of your publishers…

\- My publishers?

\- Yes, you're a writer…

\- A writer? What about the bar? I'm not a lawyer?

\- Euh when I met you, you were a couple of credit short and you had just dropped out…

\- So I'm not a lawyer, but a writer?

\- Yes and a good one too…

\- I'm not a lawyer but a writer, he repeated in disbelief, the last time I wanted to be a lawyer I was in high school…

\- You were working on a new book…

\- With my memory loss, that's not very good

\- I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon…

\- What if my memory never comes back?

\- Don't be pessimistic…

\- That's easy for you to say, you're not the one with the impression you just woke up in a nightmare…

\- You mean I'm a nightmare?

\- No, not you, the situation… I don't know you! I don't remember our life together.

They went to sit and they ate while she told him about their lives together. Then she walked him to his room. She stayed by his bedside while he was sleeping. She fell asleep on the armchair next to his bed. He woke up and looked at her. She was his wife? She was so beautiful, she looked so innocent… she looked like a teenager. He wished he had known her when she was a teen… but that wasn't the case. Since he was a teen, his whole life was traced; who he will date what he was going to do in the future… he had the best grade in English lit, his teachers had told him that he would be a great writer if he wanted to. His father had killed that idea; he had to become a lawyer, not a writer. His girlfriend at the time, since school, had been chosen by his parents, she was the daughter of one of their longtime friends. They dated, he was in love with her… they were supposed to get married… his parents… why weren't his parent there? He was going to call them tomorrow morning…

Candy woke up in the middle of the night. Her neck was hurting. She saw that Terry was sleeping. She decided to go back home to shower and change and sleep in her bed a little. Since she missed Terry, she was especially feeling his empty side of the big bed.

\- Oh Terry, come back to me quickly, please Lord, give me back my husband.

The next day, she woke up to go to the hospital. She arrived to his room and she found it empty. The bed was made, like there was nobody in the room. She got out and she went to the nurse's station.

\- Excuse-me, I'm looking for my husband, he's not in his room.

\- Mrs. Grandchester?

\- Yes, said Candy

\- Your husband changed room

\- He changed room?

\- Yes, he's in a private room…

\- Ah…

\- His parents had him transferred

\- His parents?

Those he had dumped and weren't talking to? Great!

 _"Oh Terry, what have you done?" Said Candy to herself._

\- Yes, the private rooms are on the second floor…

\- Thank you, said Candy.

Candy arrived on the second floor and she entered Terry's room and she found him with his parents. Terry's father seemed severe and bossy, very elegant in his gray suit impeccably cut. His mother was wearing a beige designer suit. Her hair was up in a perfect bun. She had perfect make up on too.

\- Good morning, said Candy.

\- And you are? Asked Terry's father, is nurse?

\- Dad, it's… my wife, said Terry, you don't know her?

\- Oh, said his mother moved.

\- My name is Candice…

\- You don't know my parents? You said we're married and you don't know my parents?

\- When we met, you were not in touch with your parents, Terry.

\- Really? Said Terry, I don't remember that… I don't remember you, who is saying you're my wife, but I remember my parents, that you say, I wasn't in touch with…

\- I know it seems weird Terry, but it's the truth…

\- Why wasn't I in touch with my parents?

\- You never told me, you didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't insist…

\- In fact, young lady, we don't know if you marriage was in good shape… you might be taking advantage of my son's amnesia to keep him in your net…

\- Our marriage was very happy! Said Candy outraged

\- Amnesia, according to the doctors, is caused by something we refuse to confront…

Candy looked at him stunned. Terry's father was allowing himself to call their marriage a… She looked at Terry, who was looking at her like she was a stranger. She wasn't upset with him, because after all, she was indeed a stranger to him.

\- That's why we think that Terry would be better coming home to us, surrounded by his family

\- What? But he's got to come back home so he could get his memory back! Said Candy

\- He's going to be fine with us...

\- But he remembers you, said Candy, he's got to remember our life together!

She turned to Terry.

\- Terry, you want to remember, right?

\- You have no proof you were happy together, said his father

\- He's my husband and with all due respect, I don't know you, and I have a duty towards my husband, to help him recover his memory!

\- I don't allow you, young lady to speak to me like that, said Terry's father angry, I'm going to be taking my son home with me, for his recovery.

Candy turned to Terry, horrified.

\- My father is right, I don't remember you and nothing proves me that we were happy…

Candy opened her mouth, then closed it and got out of the room devastated.

Terry was getting ready to leave with his parents, when Candy came back running.

\- You don't give up, do you? Said Terry's father

\- I'm not going to abandon my husband, if that's what you mean, said Candy

She turned to Terry.

\- You left me a message on my cellphone…

It was a private message, she didn't want play it for Terry's parents, but she had to prove them that they were happy together. She played the voice mail in question. They could hear Terry's voice, clear, full of love, enthusiasm and desire.

 _ **"**_ _ **Freckles? Are you ok my love? It's our movie night today, after having dinner in our favourite restaurant; I'm going to sit through a romantic movie because I love you… Then for dessert, we're going to have fun making finally a baby… I can't wait to make love to you all night long. I want you, my darling and I don't know if I'll be able to go out tonight… but I'm also hungry… we'll have all night my muse… I'm going to write, while I wait for you to come back from work. I know you're generous my darling, but try to think about your poor hubby waiting for you home and leave your colleagues in charge of emergencies when your shift is over… Hugs and kisses, I love you."**_

The message stopped there. Candy had blushed a little. Terry was looking at her; there were girls in this world who still blushed? This girl was his wife… But he didn't remember her.

\- I'm sorry for playing this personal message in front of your parents.

\- No…it was… cute… I seem… happy.

\- It was to show you that our marriage was a happy one, I'm not inventing anything. I want you to come back home with me…

Terry turned to his mother and father.

\- She's right dad, said Terry

\- But Terrence, started his father

\- She's my wife, even if I don't remember her. My duty is to be with my wife.

\- A wife you don't know…, said his father with disdain.

\- I have the DVD of our wedding, on the torch of the Statue of Liberty, said Candy

\- On the torch of the Statue of Liberty? Said Terry surprised, I've got to see that!

\- You probably didn't have your whole mind Terrence, said his father outraged.

\- I think his reaction is spontaneous and romantic, said his mother smiling, you should be more spontaneous Terry, so you go with your wife, and your memory might come back.

\- Eleonor…, said her husband.

\- Richard, please, Terry has been gone for years, and he's got another life, which doesn't include us…

\- We can't let him disappear from our lives again, said his father.

\- Richard, said his wife, let's let him go home with his wife, she' s right, he remembers us, but not his wife… and he seemed so in love on that voice mail we just listened… Let's let him talk to his wife, come with me…

She dragged him out of the room; he was almost kicking and screaming…

Terry looked at Candy.

\- I don't understand how you don't know my parents, if we're married

\- "If we're married"? Said Candy.

\- You know what I mean… Try to understand me, I wake up and you tell me you're my wife, that we're married and that I wasn't speaking to my parents.

\- It happened before we met…

\- I didn't talk about it?

\- You didn't like speaking about it, and I didn't insist, you were supposed to speak to me when you were ready…

He looked at her, what she was saying seemed to be the truth, because she seemed sincere, but he didn't remember her.

\- I remember when I was at my parents and engaged to Susanna Marlowe…

Candy turned her back on him and walked to the window. She turned around.

\- All that was the past you didn't want to talk about… we have a life together, we love each other.

\- I heard the message, I had trouble believing that was me… so in love, so fiery, so spontaneous, and I'm someone so reserved… I don't know if you understand where I'm coming from, it's like waking up one morning and they tell you that your whole life is not your life that you've got another one you don't remember at all…

\- That's why I want to take you back home so that you'll be in a familiar place, it's going to help you recover your memory, I know I'm a stranger for you, but I love you Terry and we're going to go through this ordeal together. I'm begging you to come back home with me… you've left everything behind you when I met you, it was your choice, and you should come back to the choice you made…

He looked at her, she was so beautiful. Different from Susanna who was very sophisticated and who had the perfect make up on her face. His wife has a fresh naturel beauty… but in his heart, he loved Susanna… He was so confused! He was married; he had to follow his wife home… their home. Terry's parents came back in the room.

\- I'm going to go home with my… wife, said Terry.

\- But Terrence, said his father,

\- I'm going to see if that's going to help my memory; I could come home to you late.

\- You're right Terrence, said his mother smiling, give your marriage a chance.

\- A marriage he doesn't remember, said his father.

\- And I see you coming, trying to manipulate our son! Let's go home! She said.

She went to hug Terry in her arms.

\- You call me when you want, all right baby?

\- Yes, mum…, said Terry hugging her back

He shook his father's hand.

\- It was good to see you again son.

Terry spontaneously hugged her back. His mother smiled.

\- You've never hugged your father Terry! You've become spontaneous! Said Eleonor smiling

She turned to Candy, and to the latter's big surprised, she hugged her!

\- You're good for my son! Take good care of him!

\- Doesn't worry about that…, say Candy hugging her back.

Terry's father did a head sign. He left with his wife.

\- Looks like I haven't won your father over, said Candy

\- Don't worry about him; he's always been very cold…

\- Your mother seemed surprised you hugged him…

\- She was right, I didn't know where that came from, I felt the need all of a sudden to do that… it's not like me at all.

\- But it is Terry; you're very spontaneous, said Candy.

\- I don't know that Terry…

\- Let's go home, so you can get to know him…

The doctor arrived to talk to them before they leave.

\- There's no specific treatment for amnesia, he said, you go slowly, one day at the time, sometimes it's an emotional need which is blocking the memory, but according to what I'm seeing, you marriage is a happy one. It must be coming from the fact that your brain was injured during the accident, with the blow you got. I can't tell you when your memory is going to come back, or even if your memory is going to come back… come back and see me in 6 weeks for a checkup. Don't drive for the moment until I tell you it's ok.

\- Thank you doctor, said Candy smiling.

\- Thank you doctor, said Terry.

Terry was ready to leave the hospital; he got out with his wife. He had the impression he was heading towards the unknown. She said she was his wife and she loved him, he could feel it. But he didn't remember her…


	3. Chapter 3

_**The memory of the heart:  
The vow**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"The return back home"**_

Candy was in the car with her husband.

\- Is this a new car? He asked.

\- Yes, the insurance gave it to us while they're fixing our car…

\- Ah… it's small…

\- Were you driving a big Mercedes before?

\- Euh…yes…

\- Sorry, said Candy

\- No, apparently, my tastes have changed…

\- Don't force it, your memory will come back in due time

\- What if it doesn't come back?

\- Well, it will be my duty to show you that we were living well…

\- You don't back off at all… I'm impressed, standing up to my father like that…

\- I made the vow, when we got married, I will let nothing come and disturb us. Your father doesn't intimidate me at all…

\- I saw that, he said looking at her smiling

He was thinking about Susanna, how she used to suck up to his father. His wife wasn't letting herself be intimidating.

They arrived at their apartment. Candy opened the door… She turned on the light and they heard a big scream:

\- SURPRISE!

Terry was started and looked around him. There were faces, faces he didn't know at all. Who were all these people?

\- Hi Terry, we're your friends, said one who looked like a dandy, I'm Archie.

\- Yes, we wanted to come to the hospital, but we didn't want to upset you, said a woman next to the dandy, I'm Annie…

Everybody introduce themselves and Terry seemed lost.

\- I'm sorry, but I don't know you…, I feel a little lost. I'm going to go to m y room… Which way is it? He asked Candy.

\- It's that way, she said, pointing with her finger.

He walked towards the directions she showed him. Candy looked at her friends…

\- Sorry everybody, he's a little… lost.

\- We understand, said Archie, we're going to all go and leave you alone…

\- Yes, said Annie kissing Candy, I'll call you later.

Everybody left encouraging Candy. She went to the bedroom and she found him sitting on the bed.

\- I'm sorry for the surprise… They wanted to come and see you at the hospital, but… they were all there every day in the hallway…

\- No, I'm sorry, said Terry, it was nice, only…

\- You don't know them, but they're your friends now… I understand.

\- I didn't do it on purpose, I hope I didn't upset anybody, he said a little irritated, it's just a little strange to come back home and find a room full of people I don't remember!

He realized that he had raised his voice and was expecting her to be sad, but to his big surprise, she smiled.

\- Now that's my feisty Terry I know and love! I'm going to go eat something from the buffet our friends have made…

She got out of the room smiling. He couldn't help comparing her to Susanna who was always whinnying every time he would raise his voice, so that he would console her… His wife was kind of surprising and full of character. Was it really the kind of woman he now loved? No more poor little rich girls who throw a fit all the time? He stood up to go to the dining room to himself a plate. There were simple things, fried chicken, potato salad, coleslaw…

\- British coleslaw?

\- Your favourite, said Candy who was eating

\- I know, he said smiling, thanks for the attention…

\- That's normal honey, you're my husband…

\- Yes, he said looking at her

She was so full of life, but he didn't remember her…

\- Euh what are we going to do for the sleeping arrangements? He asked all of a sudden

\- How are we going to do what? Asked Candy

\- To sleep…

\- We have a bedroom with a king size bed… I intend to sleep in my bed…

\- I can take the couch

Candy was expecting that, but she felt rejected…

\- We have a guest room… I'm going to bring you some sheets and a comforter…

\- The bed is not done?

\- No, I wasn't expecting any guest

\- But I don't remember you…

\- You're still my husband…

\- That's why I wanted to go at my parents

\- You remember your parents, Terry, you have to remember our life together… you were sleeping in our bed…

\- You're not expecting that I…

\- That what? That we make love? Don't worry Terry, when you'll want to make love to me, I won't have to ask you…

\- I'm sorry Candy… I don't think about how difficult this must be for you… I don't remember you… I remember another woman…

\- I don't need to hear that Terry…

She went to put her plate in the kitchen sink. She put the food on the table away, Terry was looking at her. He went to look around the apartment. He found his office and his computer and he turned it on. It needed a password… he didn't know it… he looked on the shelves and he found his first book… He was surprised. Candy had told him that he was a writer but until he saw one of his books, it seemed unreal for him. He had left his family and law school to become a writer? He wanted to become a writer when he was a teen and his father didn't like that idea… he had convinced him to go to law school. And he thought that it was a good idea to become a big lawyer. His father was supposed to open a law cabinet for him… But what happened for him to give up all that all of a sudden?

He got out of the room with his book in his hand. And he went to his bed room. He found bed sheets and a comforter on the bad. Candy wasn't there…he heard water from the shower in the bathroom. He looked at the bed… She was right, if he wanted to remember, the best thing to do was to sleep in their bed. He won't necessarily have to touch her. She was easy on the eyes… but he didn't remember her, the door of the bathroom opened and Candy came out wearing a pink towel around her breast and her hair was wet. She went under her pillow to look for her night gown, which she put on, after taking the towel off. Terry wanted to look away, but he couldn't. She went to sit in front of the dresser and she started brushing her hair.

\- You're not going to make your bed?

\- Euh… I think I'm going to sleep on the bed…

Candy was happy inside. Terry was walking towards the bathroom, he got in and closed the door, He took a shower and he tried to remember… How many times he took a shower in this bathroom… have they made love under the shower? Why was he thinking about that? Because he had done it with another woman… he had to stop thinking about this other woman! He was married, for heaven's sake! He got out of the bathroom and he was looking for a pyjama…

\- I don't have a pyjama? He asked Candy who was already lying on the bed.

\- You sleep in your underwear… boxers

\- Shorts? I wear boxers to sleep?

\- Yes, you thought that briefs were too tight for…

\- For…? Oh!

Candy couldn't help blushing. Terry put on boxers which he found very comfortable. He lay down on the other side of the bed. There was a short wave radio and a cordless phone. There was also a lighten lamp. Candy has turned off her lamp. The bed was big; Candy was on the other side. He turned off his lamp and he kept his eyes opened.

\- Good night Terry

\- Good night Candy

He heard a regular breathing and he knew she had fallen asleep. He thought he would never fall asleep since it was kind of a weird place for him, but he slept almost right away and when he woke up, Candy was in his arms and he felt like it was her place, that it was the most naturel thing in the world. He could smell her hair, it seemed familiar to him, and yet it wasn't at the same time…Candy moved, she woke up go to the bathroom… She left an empty space and Terry was deprived of the warmth of her body, he covered himself with the sheet and the comforter. He took his book on the night table and opened it and he started reading. He was captivated by his own writing, which was a pleasure for him; he realized he wrote well, even very well.

The door opened, and he didn't pay attention, he was so taken by his own book.

\- Captivated by your own book? Asked Candy, who was getting dressed.

\- What? Said Terry…oh… yes… this story is fascinating and I still can't believe I wrote this book!

\- You're a very good writer Terry and I hope your inspiration will come back soon

\- Really? Do you know a way to trigger my inspiration?

\- Well you used to call me your muse… and after you made love to me, you will write pages and pages…

\- Oh, said Terry looking down and blushing

\- OK, I have to go to work…

\- Work?

\- Yes, one of us have to keep bringing the money in, don't you think so?

\- My books didn't bring a lot of money?

\- Yes, but I like working, I'm not the kind who stays home and wait to be taken care of …

 _"_ _What a difference with Susanna!" he thought._

\- We were planning on finding a house, after we…

\- After we what?

\- Conceive our baby…

\- Oh…

He still had the impression she was living with a stranger, have a baby with a stranger…? Like she read her mind, Candy said:

\- Terry, I want you to get you memory back and if it doesn't happen, I'd like to learn to know you…

She approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

\- See you later, do as you please. I'm leaving your cell on the table. If you want to call me, press on number one, my number was memorized.

\- All right…

Candy went to work, leaving Terry, a little worried. She wanted to stay with him, but…

Terry stayed alone and continued reading his book and he finished it very fast. He looked in the apartment and he found the DVD of their wedding and he put it on and he was able to watch his wedding on the torch of the Statue of Liberty. Probably to proclaim his liberty, for abandoning everything… He thought the vows were very romantic and he was happy to see that the woman he had chosen, was taking her marriage vow seriously… he seemed so in love… Even with Susanna, he didn't remember being so passionate… but she was the one in his mind…

 _"_ _Oh my God, I'm so confused! I have to get out of here, I need some air!" He said to himself._

He took his coat and got out of the apartment. He walked in the area and got into a coffee shop and he didn't know what to order when the employee told him:

\- Mister G! It's good to see you again! It's been a while! Are you alright?

\- Yes, thank you, said Terry smiling, I had a little car accident…

\- Nothing serious I hope...

\- No, just a blow in the head…

\- Your usual drink will put you back in shape!

\- I hope my inspiration will come back to me…

\- For your inspiration, you need your wife, said the seller winking at him, I can't wait for you next book…

\- Thank you, said Terry smiling

She gave him his drink and his muffin, he paid and he went to sit by the window. A book, they were waiting for his next book and he had no idea how he was going to do something like that! He didn't remember he was a writer, in fact when he was a teen… his father had vividly discouraged him… he finished his drink and muffin and got out of there. The fresh air was good for him… he walked until he wanted to go back home, but he didn't know where he lived… he was lost… he didn't know his address, he should've looked at the mail to see his address… but who looks at his address when they live their home? Well, a man who has lost his memory! That was his case! What is he going to do? Call Candy? What did she say again, to press 1? What did that mean again? No, he was going to call his mother, from a public phone… And he prayed she was there and not at those numerous meetings…

\- Hello?

\- Mum?

\- Terry?

\- Yes mum…

\- Are you all right darling?

\- Yes, well, no… not really… I'm… lost. Can you come and pick me up?

\- But of course my darling!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Candy came back home, she found the apartment empty. No note, He didn't call her… where was he? She walked to the phone to call Terry's cellphone, when she heard a noise at the door. Terry got in, followed by his mother…

\- Terry! She said, I was so worried! Mrs. Grandchester… good evening

\- Good evening my child

\- I was lost, said Terry

\- Oh, you had your cellphone

\- Yes, and I didn't remember your number

\- You had to press 1

\- But didn't know how to make it work, so I call my mother from a public phone…

\- And I came to pick him up to bring him back home, said the mother

\- Thank you, Mrs. Grandchester, said Candy

\- Yes and mum is inviting us to diner, tomorrow night, I said yes, but I had to speak to you first…

Candy looked at Terry; he couldn't wait until his mother was gone to say that? Candy was forced to accept. Terry's mother seemed to be their ally… and she will have to face Terry's father sooner or later.

\- Tomorrow night? All right, said Candy smiling

\- Perfect, said Mrs. Grandchester, I'll wait for you at 8 PM.

She hugged her son…

\- Good bye baby.

And then Candy.

\- Don't worry, everything is going to be fine

\- I hope so, said Candy hugging her back.

Terry's mother left. Terry had taken his coat off and looked at her smiling.

\- What's for dinner?


	4. Chapter 4

_**The memory of the heart:  
The vow**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"The diner"**_

The next evening, Terry was talking to Candy before he went to get ready.

\- I'm sorry if I surprised you with the invitation, but try to understand, for the moment, my family is the only thing I'm sure of…

Candy knew he had amnesia, but it still hurt her to hear him say he didn't remember her.

\- You'll also have to… get dress, said Terry

\- I didn't intend to go there naked…

\- I like your sense of humour, he said laughing

Candy put on an evening gown for the diner at her in-laws. It was mauve and it made her green eyes come out more. She had let her hair down and put some light make up on. Terry was looking at her and thought she was very beautiful. His heart started beating hard and he was wondering what that meant.

 _"It means that she's your wife! You saw how much you loved her on the DVD of your wedding didn't you not? But I don't remember her… All this seem artificial, unreal…" He said to himself._

\- You remember your parents ' address?

\- Yes…

\- Very well, you're going to show me the way.

Candy had bought a strawberry cake for dessert. Terry had bought flowers for his mother, two dozen of multi-colour roses.

\- I don't know if these flowers would be enough to say "sorry for leaving you, now that I have a brain injury, maybe you can forget about that…"

\- Maybe we should've bought some "Forget me not"…

\- I like your sense of humour…

He started talking about his family. Candy was hurt, because he didn't remember her, but he remembered his parents and his old life, which he had ran away from when he had met her…

\- Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Don't let yourself be intimidated by my father, he barks more than he bites…

\- Do I look like I'm afraid of your father?

\- That's true. In fact it was so fun to see a woman standing up to him like that, said Terry laughing, in general, they lick his boots

\- I don't like the taste of boots, said Candy without cracking a smile

Terry looked at her smiling, she looked at him and then they burst out laughing. Terry showed her the road, when they arrived in the residential area. The villa was very impressive. Terry's mom was waiting for them at the door. Terry gave her the flowers, she hugged her son.

\- My baby, she said smiling, thank you, they're beautiful

\- You're welcome mum…

Candy gave her the cake when she let go of Terry.

\- Thank you very much, she said hugging trying not to crush the cake, come in and welcome. The family is waiting for you…

They took their coats off and they walked to the big living room. Terry's father stood up to greet his son warmly. He barely shook Candy's hand. Candy saw a young man and a young woman who came to greet them and he introduced them to her.

\- Candy, this is my little brother Leo and my sister Paige…

\- Pleased to meet you, said Candy smiling

\- Good evening, said Terry's brother, you're very beautiful! Terry, how could you have forgotten about a woman like that?

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling

\- Well I'm glad he remembers me, said a sweet voice…

Candy looked up and she saw a beautiful woman, with straight hair, who seemed to have come out of a fashion magazine.

 _"_ _Great! The ex-fiancée!" said Candy to herself._

\- Susanna! Said Terry smiling, it's so good to see you!

\- Terrence, darling! Said Susanna hugging him and stealing a kiss from him…

Candy hated the scene, she had to restrain herself so she wouldn't go and grab her husband from that … tramp!

\- Susanna, said Eleonor, we did tell you that Terry was now a married man, didn't we? Behave yourself!

\- Old habits die hard, said Susanna

\- Habits that are four years old, said Eleonor dryly

\- That's normal, said Richard, Terry and Susanna were so close back in the days…

\- Susana, since Terry is not doing it, said Eleonor ignoring her husband, this is Candy Granchester, Terry's wife, Candy, this is Susanna Marlowe

\- Good evening said Susanna coldly

\- Pleased to meet you, said Candy, I thought this was a family dinner…

Susanna gave her the look.

\- Susanna is almost part of the family, said Richard defending her

\- Why don't we go and have our appetizer? Said Terry's sister to try to break the tension

\- Great idea, said Eleonor, Leo? Can you be our barman?

\- All right, said Leo

He started pouring drinks for everybody after asking them what they wanted.

Candy approached Terry

\- She took me by surprise

\- You could've pushed her away…

\- I could've, but only, it seemed so familiar…

He realized that he had just hurt his wife.

\- I'm sorry Candy, I really shouldn't have kissed her back…

\- Especially, since you haven't kissed me yet ever since you woke up… I know, I'm just a stranger to you

Eleonor was scolding her husband.

\- You shouldn't have invited Susanna! Terry is married, for heaven's sake!

\- She wanted to see him…

\- Terry dumped her before he disappeared!

\- But he doesn't remember that!

\- It doesn't mean it didn't happen! And the fact that he left us too, you seem to have forgotten that…

\- Eleonor, let me rejoice for having my son back with us…

\- He's not back and you know that the only reason he's here it's because he's got amnesia!

\- Mum, dad? Said Paige, you want to include us in your conversation?

A maid arrived and said:

\- Dinner is served

\- Thank you Matilda, said Eleonor

Everybody went to the living room. Eleonor set the place, putting Susanna next to Terry's brother… Candy next to her husband. Susanna was sulking. During dinner, Terry father asked Candy some questions.

\- What do your parents do, Candy? He asked

\- I'm an orphan, said Candy

\- Oh my poor sweetie, said Eleonor

\- What's your job? Asked Susanna

\- I'm a nurse, said Candy

\- Oh, so you've hit the jackpot with Terry, the son of a billionaire, she continued

\- Miss Marlowe, I don't know what kind of studies you do, being a nurse is not an easy job, we work hard, but we're also very well paid. With or without Terry, I'd have a good life…

\- And Terry wasn't touching his trust fund, he was living from what his books brought him and from his wife's salary, added Eleonor and before he met his wife, he had odd jobs…

Richard gave his wife the look. Paige and Leo wanted to laugh and Terry thought the scene was very interesting. Candy was smarter than Susanna, she went to school and was earning her own money while Susanna had to beg her father so he could give her money… Why did he keep comparing the two women?

\- Are you going to buy a house? Asked Paige to Candy

\- Well, before the accident, we were looking for a house, because we had the intention of starting a family…

\- I suppose those plans are on hold, giving Terry's state of health, said his father

\- Richard, said Eleonor, that's none of your business…

\- What? He's in no state to make such important plans!

\- Mum, dad, said Terry, don't argue tonight, please

\- So, said Susanna, did you find your dream house?

\- No, said Candy, the accident happened and we had to interrupt our search, my priority is Terry's health

\- Was he in the hospital where you worked? Asked Leo

\- No, they took us to another hospital, said Candy

\- Terrence, darling, said Susanna, how do you feel about this whole situation? It can't be easy to live with a stranger…

\- I'm his wife! Started Candy irritated

\- Yes, but he doesn't remember you, you're a stranger for him in a way… wouldn't it be better for him to come an live with his family?

\- No, said Eleonor, because he remembers us, and he has to remember his wife…

\- Mum is right, said Terry, I saw the DVD of our wedding and I didn't recognize the young man fiery and spontaneous I saw… I read my own book and I was impressed

\- But without your memory, you might not get your inspiration back, said Susanna

\- Oh, don't worry about that Miss Marlowe, I know how to inspire my husband, I'm his muse…

\- What do you mean? Asked Susanna

\- What she means, said Leo, it's that Terry is inspired by her…

\- What do you mean by her? Insisted Susanna

\- What he's trying to say, said Candy, it's that in general, Terry is inspired after making love to me…

Richard swallowed wrong and started coughing incessantly, Eleonor gave him a glass of water smiling, Terry burst out laughing with Paige and Leo, Susanna was out raged and looked at Candy with disdain.

Dinner continued until it was over and Susanna didn't say anything more. They were all in the living room having tea and coffee when a group of people arrived to see Terry. They screamed:

\- SURPRISE! When they got in.

Candy looked at the scene, so different from the one that happened at their place. Terry was screaming, greeting , kissing his friends with great joy…  
But it was hard to see Terry react so well with people he chose to leave all those years ago…  
The evening continued with music and dances… Candy was in her little corner looking at her husband have fun with all these strangers…


	5. Chapter 5

_**The memory of the heart:  
The vow**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"Don't let the sun set on your anger…"**_

The return home happened in silence. Terry wasn't saying anything; he felt that Candy wasn't in a good mood.

\- Candy? He finally said

\- Yes?

\- Are you all right?

\- I'm fine thank you, what about you? She said smiling

She was smiling? He thought she was angry.

\- You're not angry?

\- Why would I be angry

\- I didn't behaved very well…

\- I'm happy to see that you're aware about that…

\- Try to understand, it was my family, my friends…

\- Yes, I understand, you remember them…the problem is for you to remember us, of our life together… we had plans, to find a house and to start a family…

\- Yes, I remember the voice mail you made me listen to… I seemed very passionate…

\- You were passionate, spontaneous, full of life…

\- Sorry, if I became boring …

\- You've become the spoiled rich kid you were when I met you…

\- Looks like you don't like spoiled rich kids…

\- Usually they're snotty nosed kids…

\- That's how I was when we met?

\- No, you were very likeable… and a charmer

\- How long did it took me to conquer you?

\- When you first talked to me… you had me at "hello"

\- I must've fallen for you too when I saw you, you must've had me at "hello" too…

Candy didn't repl. The Terry she had met, didn't exist anymore. This young man without his memory was unregnisable… But she shouldn't get discouraged. She had to do everything to get her husband back.

They arrived in front of their apartment and they got ready to go to bed in silence. Candy kneeled to pray before laying down. She whispered her prayer and when she finished, she lay down avoiding touching her husband and she were as far a possible from him… and Terry felt the empty space between them, he was wishing she was touching him like before… Like before what? He said to himself. Did he remember their life together before? Yes, it was only a few nights since he's came back home? No, it looked like his body was remembering something, his body wanted Candy to touch him… It was ridiculous! His body? Yet, she was still a stranger for her, but his body wanted Candy, he didn't desire like that, but wanted body contact with Candy in bed… if he touched her, will she pull away from him? There was only one way to find out… he moved towards her, and he put his arm on her shoulder…

\- What do you want?

\- I like it when you body is against mine

\- Me too, she said

\- So why are you sulking?

\- You made me angry…

\- _"_ _Don't let the sun set on your anger…"_

\- You're quoting the Bible now?

\- Didn't you just pray?

\- Yes…

\- Please forgive me Candy…

She turned around to face him. He was right, she had praye, she haven't stopped praying since the accident… Terry had just quote the Bible, which made her anger go away… _"Don't let the sun set on your anger…"_ She could forgive him, because she never stayed angry for long. And he was right, she shouldn't be sleeping angry against him… She moved towards him…

\- I'm not angry Terry, I'm just a little disappointed… you kissed your ex-fiancée, you greeted your old friends well, while our current friends, you practically threw them out the day you came back…

\- I'm sorry, for your… our friends… you want me to kiss you?

\- Don't do me any favours…

\- It's hard for me…

\- And you think it's not difficult for me? Seeing you kissing your ex-fiancée…

\- She kissed me…

\- I didn't see you push her away…

\- Are you forgiving me or not?

\- As a good Christian, I have to forgive you

\- So, can I sleep with you in my arms?

\- _"_ _Don't let the sun set on your anger…"  
_  
Terry smiled and he took Candy in his arms to sleep with her in them. He liked her smell, the smell of her hair and his body like the contact with Candy, he felt good with his wife, whom he didn't remember, but his body seemed to remember. He was confused, because his heart remembered Susanna and his body remembered Candy?

The next morning, Candy got ready to go to work.

\- Here are the password for your computer…

\- You know it?

\- I'm your wife… you'll be able to read your current ongoing novel…

\- You're talking about continuing an unfinished novel or should I say forgotten novel!?

\- Just look at it, nobody is forcing you to write…

\- I don't know if I can…

\- You could before…

\- But I don't remember it…! He yelled

\- No need to shout Terry, I'm not deaf…

\- I'm sorry…

\- I'm going to go to work, can you stay alone without making a mess?

\- You're talking about the time I got lost and called my mother like a little boy?

\- I have to go to work, Terry…

She could not work, but she had to get out of the apartment, even if she didn't want to be far from Terry… She left the apartment…

Terry was now alone and he took a shower, got dressed and went to sit in front of his computer. He turned it on, use the password. The wallpaper was a picture of him and Candy on their wedding day kissing. He looked at himself, he was trying to recognize himself in vain. He was also curious to know how it was to kiss Candy. His body like her contact…How it would be to make love to her? But she was a stranger for him! He didn't remember her! He opened one of his files on his computer and started reading the unfinished manuscript… but nothing came to his mind, nothing at all! He was frustrated! He too his coat and got out of the apartment…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy went to see the pastor who had married him during her break. It was a middle aged man with a smiley face, he was really warm.

\- Candice! How are you?

\- I'm fine. My husband and I were in an accident…

\- Oh, I'm sorry…

\- And he lost his memory…

\- Oh…

\- Yes… I'm like a stranger for him…and he remembers his past before me… it's a real nightmare!

\- Did you pray?

\- I pray everyday! And I'm wondering why something like that happened to me!? I'm an orphan, I don't have a family… I get married and I want to have a family and he loses his memory and doesn't remember me!

\- _"God moves in mysterious ways, his wonders to perform"_ … Take advantage for this moment to pray and get closer to God and win your husband back… you know him right? You know what he likes… be patient.

\- Thank you pastor, said Candy softly

\- We're going to pray for you, do the same. Let me pray for you now

\- All right…

The pastor stood up, took both her hands, they closed their eyes and he prayed for her.

\- Thank you Pastor.

\- Good bye Candy

\- Good bye Pastor.

She left there full of home. She went back to work.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was walking around and he found himself downtown and got into a gallery…

\- Terrence honey! Said Susanna with a big smile, you came to see me?

\- I was in the neighbourhood…

She hugged him briefly. He looked around him.

\- You expose a lot of artists?

\- Yes, a lot, said Susanna smiling, I'll invite you the next time I have private viewing… you can come with your wife!

\- Why not?Said Terry smiling

\- You want something to drink? Let's go to my office

\- All right…

They went together in the back where the office was. Decorated with taste, he sat down and she gave him a can of coke.

\- That's all I can offer you, we're avoiding drinking alcohol during work time

\- It's ok…

\- What can I do for you?

\- I know it's strange, I'm married to another woman… whom I don't remember… but I remember you… I remember our love…

Susanna looked down.

\- We broke up, but why did we break up?

\- Well, we were preparing our wedding, the invitations were sent and you came to see me here to tell me it was over. That you were leaving abandoning everything, law school, your family…

\- Just like that? Overnight?

\- Overnight.

\- Wow… I'm sorry for hurting you…

\- I got over it…

\- I don't know what to day… I remember absolutely nothing…

\- That's in the past… you're married

\- Yes…, said Terry sadly

Being married to another woman without knowing how and to have the woman he remembered being in love with standing in front of him. There was sparks in the air…

\- I'm going to go back home, he said

She stood up from her desk and walked to the door… Terry took her and slightly kissed her on the lips. She took advantage to stick to him for a moment and kissed him back. Terry pushed her back.

\- I'm sorry, Susanna, I don't have the right to do that… I'm married…

\- To a woman you don't remember…

\- Yes… I know that… but I'm still married

\- Come back to your family… your sister is getting married soon…

\- I have to remember my wife

\- But what if your memory still doesn't come back?

Terry thought, all of a sudden about his body who wanted Candy's, but he didn't say anything…

\- We have to be patient

\- It must be difficult

\- You have no idea… It's like I woke up one day and they tell me that my life is not my life, but I don't remember my real life!

\- There's always a way to get your life back…

Terry thought about Candy, beautiful, so nice… he was confused. He wanted to go back home to his parents, in a familiar environment, it was very tempting.

\- Come with me, we can go see your father.

\- All right…

So they went to his father's office. The latter was very happy to see him!

\- Terrence! He said warmly

\- How are you dad?He said hugging him

\- I'm great! Now that I've seen you… what brings you by?

\- Terrence is thinking about coming back home, said Susanna

Terry looked at her, His father was glad.

\- Really? What a wonderful news!

\- I was thinking about spending time with Paige since she 's getting married soon…, said Terry

\- That a wonderful idea

\- It's temporary, said Terry

Candy was going to be sad. Why was he thinking about Candy, she was a stranger for him wasn't she? They went to Candy's apartment so that Terry would get his stuff…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy went back home after work praying everything was fine with Terry. She had a bad feeling. She understood why when she opened the door.

\- Terry? She said coming in.

She found herself face to face with her father-in-law.

\- Oh, she said, good evening!

\- Good evening, said Mr. Grandchester coldly

\- Where's Terry?

\- In your bedroom…

\- Thank you.

Candy went to the room after taking her coat off.

\- Terry?

\- Candy…

He was packing his suitcase.

\- You're going somewhere?

\- I'm going to go spend a few days at my parents…

\- Oh…

\- Paige is getting married, I wanted to spend a little time with her…

\- Of course, said Candy softly

\- It's temporary, I'm going to come back… I know we're married

\- Really?

\- Yes and I'm a little confused. I need to clear my head, you understand me, right?

Candy looked at him sadly. Maybe keeping him with her is too much for him. He was confused… a few days with his family would do him some good.

\- Of course Terry…

\- You going to come to Paige's wedding, right?

\- You want me to come?

\- Yes…

\- Can I bring a date? she joked

\- Why not? Said Terry seriously

She looked at him surprised? He was serious? She got out of the room and went to the kitchen to make her food. Terry's father arrived in the kitchen.

\- I'd like to talk to you

\- I'm listening…

\- How much?

\- I beg your pardon?

\- How much would you want to divorce my son?

\- I have no intention of divorcing my husband…

\- He doesn't remember you, it would be easier, if you let him live his life which he remembers…

\- You mean the life he had ran away from when I met him?

\- He's coming back home to us, don't make things more difficult…

\- I really don't feel like abandoning my husband and no amount of money is going to make me change my mind. We're going to get through this, because we love each other.

\- Yes, only, he doesn't remember…

\- I'm ready dad, said Terry's voice

Candy and Mr. Grandchester got out of the kitchen.

\- Did you take your laptop? Asked Candy

\- Yes, and my manuscript too, said Terry

\- I call your editor and explained the situation to him, he understood perfectly, said Mr. Grandchester, don't worry about that… let's go.

\- Candy? Said Terry looking at her

\- Good bye Terry.

\- Good bye Candy.

Terry looked at her and her irresistible lips and he leaned to kiss her with passion. Everything just set on fire inside Terry and when he let go of her, he was a little dizzy. His father had taken his son's bag and they left Candy's apartment.

Candy was smiling. Her husband had kissed her. He wasn't going to forget her this time around, she was sure of it. "Don't let the sun set on your anger". She was going to sleep with a big smile on her face, because her husband had kissed her and she had felt the volcano waking up inside him… So, she was ecstatic!

Terry was dizzy by Candy's kiss, which made him more confused than ever. Yes, he had to spend a few days away from this woman, from his wife who had turned his life upside down…


	6. Chapter 6

_**The memory of the heart:  
The vow**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"The date"**_

Terry and his father arrived at the villa and went to the living room. Eleonor who was there with Paige, stood up.

\- Terrence? She asked, but where's Candy?

\- She's at her place, said Richard

\- Terry, what are you doing here without your wife?

\- He came back to spend some time with Paige before her wedding…

\- What? Said Paige, you left your wife to come and stay with me? What are you, 12?

\- All right, I wanted to spend some time with you, answered Terry.

\- Terry, you left your wife alone? Said his mother.

\- She's a big girl, said Richard.

Leo arrived in the living room and he was surprised to see Terry with them.

\- Terry? Where's your pretty one?

\- She's not here, said Terry.

\- No kidding, I figured that out…

\- She's at our place, said Terry.

\- You said "at our place", what are you doing here? Asked Leo.

\- I came to spend some time with you, said Terry.

\- Dude, you've got your own place, you did what you wanted… what are you doing back here?

\- What are you talking about Leo? Asked Terry.

\- You ran for your life from here, you disappeared without looking back…

\- LEO! Said his father with a severe voice.

Terry didn't understand his father's reaction or what his brother was talking about. He wanted to ask a question, when Susanna arrived very happy to see him. She wanted to kiss him, but Terry avoided her. The kiss he had just given Candy was still fresh in his mind. No kiss from Susanna had ever put him in that state.

\- Honey? Are you ok?

\- He's a married man, Susanna, said Eleonor coldly.

A maid arrived.

\- Dinner is served.

\- Thank you Netta.

Everybody went to the dining room to eat. Terry wasn't talking much, he was thinking about Candy, how warm she was when she came back from work. My God, he missed her already? Non, she's a stranger… a stranger who had awaken a volcano inside him.

\- So Terrence, said his father, you know I play golf with the dean of the university and he agreed to take you back for your law classes…

\- Without talking to me? Said Terry.

\- But, I thought you'd like that, said his father.

\- Yes, but dad… going back to university, I don't remember my present, dad…

\- But you remember your past…

\- Richard, he lost his memory, we should go and check with the doctor first, before you send him to university to stuff his brain before he's ready, said his mother.

\- All right, said Richard.

\- Honey, said Susanna, you should finish your course and become a lawyer

\- Susanna, I don't know where I was at and apparently, I'm a writer now… did you read my books?

\- Euh…, said Susanna, it's not really my kind of reading…

She was embarrassed. Truth be told, she was angry with him, she didn't want to buy his books.

\- You were upset because I dumped you, guessed Terry.

\- Well…, said Susanna.

\- I've read your books, said Paige, they were excellent!

\- I read them all in one day, said his mother smiling, I'm so proud of you!

\- Thanks Paige, thanks mum. What about you dad?

\- Well, I leaf through it…

\- You're too nice dad, said Terry ironically

\- You don't remember them…, said his father, you remember law school now.

\- Richard, said his wife.

\- Can we not argue?said Paige, I'm begging you…

\- Very well, my darling, said Richard.

Dinner continue and at the end, they all went to have tea in the living room. Terry's father continued talking about law school.

\- You don't have much left…

\- Dad, please…

\- Come with me to my office…

\- All right…

They walked to his father's office.

\- You've always wanted to be a lawyer… you were almost there…

\- Really?

\- Yes…

\- I'm married dad.

\- But you don't remember your wife… it would be better if you leave everything and continue where your memory is…

\- What do you mean by leaving everything…?

\- Why not divorce her?

\- Because I got married and forgot about it, your solution is for me to divorce?

\- Yes…before she gets pregnant.

\- Dad… she's my wife… and we had plans to have a baby…

\- Don't you think it's better if you get your memory back first? Before having a child?

\- I don't know, but it's my decision! Not yours… she's my wife…

Terry was surprised to see how much he was defending Candy.

\- What are you doing here then? Asked his father.

\- I came to spend some time with you, since I remember you, I feel good, but…

\- Your wife is still a stranger for you… You love Susanna.

\- He mustn't have loved her that much if he dumped her without a warning, said Eleonor coming in.

\- Mum…

\- Terry, you're married. I like that young woman, you're more caring…

\- Eleonor, he doesn't remember her!

\- So he should dump her? That's how you're going to react if I lost my memory one day?

\- It's not the same thing, we have children… Terry doesn't have children, thank God!

\- But they are going to have some, said Eleonor.

\- But he lost his memory…

\- It doesn't prevent him from having children…

\- Terry, tell me you didn't…

\- Oh my God! Said Terry, that's absolutely none of your business! Can I go to my room now?

\- Of course honey, said Eleonor

\- But Susanna is in the living room!

Terry went to the living room where Susanna was with his sister.

\- So? Asked Susanna, what did your father wanted to talk about?

\- Of law school…

\- You should go back to school, said Susanna.

\- Terry, you abandoned law school… you must've had a reason, said Paige

Susanna gave Paige the look. Why wasn't she in her room?

\- But becoming a lawyer was his dream!

\- When you were younger, you wanted to become a writer, said Paige.

\- I know, said Terry, but for me that's a very long time ago… I remember law school…

\- And you want to go back? Asked Susanna.

\- I don't know. I'm confused. It's like one day you wake up and they tell you that your whole life is not your life and that you have a new one, you don't remember!

\- The books you wrote are proof that you now have another life…, said Paige.

\- Terrence, honey, said Susanna, you remember when you wanted to become a lawyer… oh well, you do what you want.

\- I'm going to go to bed Susanna, can I walk you to the door?

Terry was dismissing her. She stood up to leave; he walked her to the door. She wanted to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

\- I'm married Susanna.

\- But the other day…

\- Well, I lost my memory, but I realized that I was married and that kissing you wan inappropriate…

\- All right Terry. I understand that you're confused… I'm patient

\- Good night Susanna…

She left and Terry went to his bedroom. He took his cellphone and this time he was able to call Candy's.

\- Candy…

\- Terry!

\- Are you all right?

\- I miss you…

\- As strange as it may seem, I miss you too…

\- I don't think that's strange, I'm your wife…

\- I know, but I don't remember you…

\- You kissed me…

\- I was dying to do it…

\- And…

\- I'm confused…

\- I know Terry, you don't remember me… you saw the DVD of our wedding…

\- Yes… but you still understand me, right?

\- I understand you… and… what if we go out together?

\- Go out?

\- Yes, like in a date…

\- Ah… that should be interesting. A date with my own wife…

\- Do you agree?

\- Yes…

\- I'll come and pick you up tomorrow night…

\- Very well.

\- Good night Terry. I love you…

It was the first time she told that to Terry since his memory loss and he felt all strange,like something had moved inside him.

\- Good night Candy.

He went to bed, thinking about his wife.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, in Richard's office.

\- I can see you coming…,said Eleonor.

\- What?

\- You want him to divorce his wife?

\- It would be more simple; since he doesn't remember her, he won't suffer…

\- Richard! He married that woman because he loved her! Don't take advantage to ruin everything…

\- She's not from our wolds

\- Stop being so snob, please! She's a nurse, she works hard. She's not poor and neither is he! His books brought him a lot of money! He's successful, without law school and your business!

\- He's my son! I have the right to get him back!

\- Don't take advantage of the fact he lost his memory Richard… you have the opportunity to start over,since he doesn't remember why he left us and instead of trying to make up for it, you're continuing on the same path…

\- Eleonor, let me get my son back…

\- He loves his wife…

\- He doesn't remember her!

\- You know that sometimes you baffle me Richard?! If I didn't love you so much, I would've been gone!

She left the office saying that.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy prayed and thanked God for her conversation with Terry. She had a little bit of hope. A date with Terry… The kiss he gave her perturbed him! She had guessed right!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Terry spent time with his brother, his sister and his future brother-in-law.

\- Well, since you've lost your memory, we can't ask you questions about your novels…, said the fiancé named Ron.

\- Unfortunately, said Terry, I read my own books…

\- Really? And how was it? Asked Paige

\- Well, I thought I was pretty good, said Terry.

\- How arrogant! Said his brother bursting out laughing

Terry smiled.

\- You don't miss your wife too much? Asked Paige

\- She's coming to get me later, said Terry

\- What for? Asked Leo

\- For a date…

\- A date with your wife? How romantic! Said Paige smiling

\- That way you'll learn more about her, said Leo, good idea! I bet it was her idea?

\- Why are you saying that?

\- Terry? Said his father, can you come to my office ?

\- I'm coming dad…, he replied

He went to see his father in his office.

\- Did you have a nice day at work?

\- Very nice, said his father, I brought you these papers…

\- Papers? Asked Terry taking them

It was divorce papers.

\- But how dare you?

\- It's just to be ready, just in case…

\- Just in case of what?

\- In case you'd want to continue this life, where she's not included… I'm not saying to abandon her, I just saying to keep all your options open…

\- That's funny. You're not even trying to encourage me to save my marriage?

\- I'm telling you the truth…

\- Terry? Said his mother, it's time for your doctor's appointment

\- All right mom.

So he left with his mother for his appointment. During the ride, they were talking…

\- How is your wife?

\- I called her yesterday, she's coming to get me tonight

\- Oh…?

\- Yes, for a date

\- That's very good, I hope everything goes well for you two

\- Mom… you don't want me home?

\- Terry hony, I love you so much, you are my eldest son, but if you feel the need to be with your wife, don't hesitate…

\- I'm confused mom, I don't remember her, but I miss her, I don't understand a thing…

\- Follow your heart and after your date, you'll see where you're at…

\- Thank you mom, said Terry smiling

During the visit with the doctor's:

\- Terry how is your memory?

\- I still don't remember anything from my present-past…

\- Don't force it, said the doctor, try to make sense of what you remember… like why you left your family… and you'll see where things go from there.

\- All right doctor, it's a good idea…, said Terry

\- Come back to see me in six weeks…

\- Good bye doctor

\- Thank you doctor, said his mother

On their way back…

\- How are you feeling? Asked his mother

\- I'm going to follow doctor's orders

\- Oh…

\- Yes, I'm going to try to find out why I left…

\- What do you mean?

\- I'm going to do what dad wants, I mean sooner or later, I'm going to remember why I left, right? Because I know you wouldn't betray your husband… This sensationof not remembering is leaving a void in me… I feel incomplete…

\- All right, said his mother

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was getting ready when his father came to his room.

\- You're getting dressed for dinner?

\- No… I have a date.

\- Oh… with Susanna?

\- No, dad, with Candy…

\- Terry…

\- Don't try to make me change my mind

\- No, only…

\- Dad, please. I'm going outwith my wife

\- You don't remember her…

\- I'm going out with her tonight, dad.

\- Terry…

\- I'm sorry I'm missing dinner tonight, dad…

A honk was heard.

\- Candy is here…

\- You've got condoms?

\- I'm married dad…

\- What if she gets pregnant?

\- Then she's pregnant! Good news!

\- Richard, said Eleonor arriving in the room, Terry is not 16, in fact he wants to make a baby! Good luck honey! Have fun!

\- Thanks mom, said Terry kissing her

He went downstairs and got out to meet Candy. His heart was full of joy when he saw her. He smiled. She got out of the car, and she smiled back at him.

\- Good evening hubby

\- Good evening wifey

They got in the car and they left.

\- How are you?

\- Fine and you?

\- I miss you Terry, tonight, we're going to have fun. Ok?

They went on a boat, where there was a restaurant. They were sitting in a corner. She told him about their first meeting…

\- We met on a boat?

\- Yes, during a New Year's cruise…

\- Really?

\- Yes…

\- And how was I ? I was partying like crazy?

\- No. In fact, you were very very sad…

\- Oh…

\- You never told me why you left your family, but it wasn't important for me, the man you were was wonderful…

She told him everything they did in all their dates… They danced to the music of the restaurant. Terry felt good. The food was also very good, it was his favourite meal and his favourite dessert, she really knew him well! But of course, she was his wife! And he was desiring her like crazy! When came the time to leave.

\- You want me to take you back home? Asked Candy

\- You don't want to have a drink at your place? Asked Terry

\- What? What kind of girl do you take me for? The kind that sleeps with a man on their first date? Said Candy smiling

\- A man can dream, can he not? You have the power to make this dream a reality…

The voice of his father was screaming in his head, but he shut it up. Candy smiled. They went at their place…

There was something exciting about taking a man home with her to make love, and especially if that man was her husband! Once the door was closed, they jumped on each other and they started kssing fierily. A volcano had erupted in them and they took their closes off at the door and they made love on the floor… then they went on the couch and finally they went in the bedroom…

Terry didn't remember ever feeling so much pleasure making love to a woman. It was fantastic. His head was spinning so much, he was dizzy with pleasure, he was completely drunk with pleasure…

Candy had her head on her husband's chest. He wasn't saying anything.

\- Are you ok?

\- I'm fine, said Terry

\- Should I bring you back?

\- I know it's not what you want to ear…

\- We don't always get what we want…

\- I'm still confused… You are wonderful, you are fantastic, but I have the impression that something is missin, and I have to find out what, otherwise I'm going to spend the rest of my life asking myself why I left my family…

\- I understand, said Candy sadly

They got out of bed and they got dressed. During the ride back to the manor, they didn't say a word. Terry kissed her before he got out of the car.

\- I had a wonderful time with you candy…

\- I love you Terry, I'd say : "don't forget it", but it's already done…

Terry burst out laughing.

\- I like your sense of humour

\- You know, it's the first thing nice thing you told me when we first met…

\- Looks like my memory is coming back without me knowing it…, he said smiling.

Candy smiled and went back home. Terry got in the manor, he had the key. His father was in the living room. His father was in the living room.

\- Good evening Terry.

\- Dad, you didn't need to wait for me…

\- I hope you used protection…

\- Good night dad! Said Terry going up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The memory of the heart:  
The vow**_

 _ **Chapter 7  
"A drastic decision"**_

Terry had an agitated night. He couldn't stop thinking about his tryst with Candy. He ended up falling asleep at dawn. In the morning the sun rays were penetrating through his bedroom windows and heat up his face. All of a sudden, he had an idea and another and lots of them were rushing to his head. He woke up and he went at his desk, sat in front of his computer and started typing, typing and typing… His mother arrived and found him still typing…

\- What are you doing? She asked.

\- Hi mum. I'm writing…

\- Oh… I thought you didn't remember you novel in progress…

\- I don't remember it…

\- So, what are you writing?

\- I'm telling my story since I woke up with no memory…

\- Oh… what inspired you? Oh… Candy!

\- Candy… she's wonderful mum…

\- So, what are you doing here?

\- I came back because I don't know what pushed me to leave, I feel incomplete… in the meantime, I'm inspired… Candy told me that making love to her was my inspiration…

\- Ok… that's too much information! Said Eleonor leaving laughing.

He burst out laughing too. He didn't get out of his bedroom, he was only writing…

When his father came back from work, he asked his wife where Terry was.

\- He's writing…

\- Writing?

\- Yes, writing, he's a writer, isn't he?

\- He's going to go back to law school and get his credit to become a lawyer.

\- Honey, it didn't work the first time, you think it's going to work this time around?

\- He doesn't remember the first time...

\- He's still the same person Richard… what he didn't like back then, is not going to please him now…

\- Let me handle it.

\- You're going to fail… he's a good writer, you should encourage him… instead of trying to transform him into a lawyer…

\- I found my son again…

\- And you're making the same mistake, by trying to manipulate him…

At dinner dime, Terry was still in his room writing. He went downstairs against his will.

\- Tell me bro, said Leo, what are you writing?

\- It's a secret, you'll see when the book will be published, said Terry.

\- I think it's great that you're a published author, said Paige, I'm so proud in front of my friends…

\- You're starting your law courses tomorrow, you don't have much to do, you were almost done…

\- I'm not sure dad, said Terry.

\- At least try it, you'll see…

\- We'll see, said Terry, but for the moment, I feel like writing…

\- Looks like you've had a lot a fun with your wife, said Leo

\- Yes, he's inspired, said Paige, maybe Candy should come and stay here with you if she inspires you like that

\- Indeed, said Eleonor smiling

Richard wasn't saying anything. He was sulking. Terry was writing, it's that women who had inspired him. And now he didn't feel like going back to school. As a matter of fact, Terry pushed back his back to school, so he could continue writing, to the big deception of his father.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

On Paige's wedding day, Candy didn't feel like going. But she wanted to see her husband, she had to go. The ceremony was fine and the reception in the big garden of Grandchester's manor was very pleasant.  
But Candy felt lost among all of Terry's family and friends. She was in her little corner thinking and looking at people talking and dancing. Susanna Marlowe approached her.

\- Are you all right? You're not too bored?

\- I'm fine…

\- You must be thrown with all these elegant people

\- As a matter of fact, I usually only saw them on television or in the magazines…

\- It's not your world… That accident gave us back Terrence, let him live the life he's used to

\- We were not beggars, you know…

\- Yes, only, he doesn't remember you, he remembers me… and believe me, I can have him in my bed whenever I want…

\- He ran away from you the first time, he's going to run away from you again, I have nothing to do, I simply have to be patient…

\- In the meantime, I'm going to sleep with your husband and persuade him to stay with me…

Candy took the glass of Champagne she hand in her hand and threw it in her face. Susanna screamed. Candy turned around and left her there.

Terry had lifted he head at the moment Candy threw the glass of champagne on Susanna's face, who had opened her mouth outraged.

Candy went inside the house and she met Richard.

\- You know, if you free him, he won't be forced to go back to you…

\- You want me to divorce him so I won't force him to be with me?

\- Yes, that way, if he comes back to you, you'll know that it's because he loves you…set him free…

\- He said he's going to come back… and I have faith in our marriage

\- Then give him his freedom… put your marriage to the test…

\- Je doesn't remember me, said Candy, if I divorce him…

On the other hand, she thought Richard's way of thinking was logical, if she set Terry free with his life… Did she trust their love enough to put it to the test like that? Is she wanted to be sure that he didn't come back to her only because she was his wife… it's not a bad idea… but she had to speak to Terry first.

\- I'll think about it, she said

He gave her his card.

\- Contact me when you'll be ready…

\- Very well

Terry arrived.

\- What's going on?

\- Everything is fine, said Candy

\- I'm going to let you talk, said Richard leaving the room.

\- You want to come and with me? I'm sorry for neglecting you…

\- It's ok, said Candy.

\- What did my father wanted to talk to you about?

\- The divorce…

\- Again? I'm going to talk to him

\- No, I actually think he's right

\- I beg your pardon?

He didn't understand. After fighting tooth and nail to keep him with her, she was abandoning him?

\- You agree?

\- For the moment, you don't remember anything. If you come back home, it's because I'm your wife, but you don't it… you'll be more or less forced to do it… But if we divorce and I set you free… and after you realise that you love me and that you can't live without me…

\- You really want to take the risk to divorce and put our love to the test? You're going to risk it?

\- I'm ready to risk it, I trust our love…

Terry looked at her. What a remarkable woman! She was ready to set him free, she was risking losing him to better keep him, because she trusted their love.

He took her in his arms and they started dancing under the music being heard from afar. They kissed for a while.

\- I'm going to go, Terry…

\- All right… you're sure of what you're doing?

\- I don't want to be an obligation to you Terry…

\- I understand…, he said softly

Yes he understood her, because it was true that for the moment, whatever his feelings for her were, she was his wife, but he didn't remember her… In a way, but going back home to her, he was obeying something he didn't remember… They had made love, it was wonderful… he could stay with her just for that, but for Candy, it wasn't enough.

She kissed him again. Then she left. She had tears in his eyes, what a difficult decision! Candy left a message on Richard's voice mail. He called her back to make an appointment with her at his office so she could sign the divorce papers.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The day Terry went back to law school, Candy signed the divorce papers. She tried not to cry and she continued praying for her marriage.

Terry in the amphitheatre was bored to death and he spent his time writing his story, instead of writing his courses…

Eleonor was not happy.

\- What? I didn't force her…

\- You pushed her!

\- She agreed!

\- I'm sure that Terry is going to go back to his wife. He loves her.

\- He doesn't remember her.

\- He won't need to remember her, his heart is going to remember in due time…

\- You like this girl.

\- She's adorable, she's a good girl.

\- She's not from our world.

\- I think Susanna is insufferable.

\- You would've had her as a daughter in law if…

\- On the other hand, I not too upset with you with what you did to Terry… at least he got rid of that cow!

He looked at her and shook his head. Everything was fine, Terry was back home, he just had to wait that everything comes back to normal…


	8. Chapter 8

**_The memory of the heart:  
The vow_**

 _ **Chapter 8  
"The separation"**_

Terry had contacted his publisher who had given him an appointment in his office. His father was not happy.

\- Come on Terry, what's the use? You're going to get your law degree…

\- That doesn't stop me from making sure I have back up, dad.

\- Terrence…

\- I agreed to go back to school, but I haven't given up writing...

\- Terrence...

\- I'm going to see my publisher dad… all right?

\- Do as you wish

Richard looked at his son. He had become very stubborn… like back in the days, he hadn't changed…

Eleonor arrived… she ran into Terry getting out of the office…

\- Where are you going?

\- I'm going to see my publisher

\- I'll drive you…

\- I can take the driver…

\- All right, said his mother, good luck

\- Thanks…

Eleonor walked towards her husband.

\- Are you all right dear? She asked

He was pouring himself a glass of whisky.

\- Terry is going to see his publisher

\- So what? He's a writer

\- He doesn't remember…

\- Exactly, he used to just dream about it back then and all of a sudden, he disappears and makes his dream come true…

\- I want him to take over after me…

\- Richard, don't start. The world is giving you another chance… don't ruin it by trying to manipulate Terry, once again…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry's publisher was named Robert Hathaway. He was very happy to see him again. He stood up to shake his hand warmly.

\- Terrence! Your phone call surprised me, amnesia? Are you all right? Is it permanent?

\- Yes, yes and I don't know, said Terry smiling

\- You're pretty single minded, that's a good sign…

\- I saw the manuscript I had in progress on my computer

\- I suppose that your inspiration has disappeared with your memory?

\- No, in fact my wife is my inspiration. So, even if I don't remember what I was writing about, I was inspired by something else and I started writing

\- Oh, that's good news for me! Said Mr. Hathaway smiling, but Terrence, there's no rush, your books are very successful. And I don't think you need money.

\- As a matter of fact

\- How's your wife?

\- We're separated at the moment…

\- Oh…

\- I don't remember my life with her…

\- I can assure you that I've never seen a couple more in love than you two…

\- Thank you Mr. Hathaway. I'm going to send you a chapter of my new book and you'll tell me what you think about it.

\- All right Terrence…, said Mr. Hathaway.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy went to the Grandchester's family lawyers office to sign the divorce papers. It was hard to do, but she told herself it was for the best. If Terry came back to her, it will be for love and not obligation…

She threw herself into work, working shifts after shifts. There was a new doctor who came from France who was named Michael Durand. Candy and him had sympathized. He like working with her and he often invited her for lunch when they had the same shift.

\- Are you all right? You seem a little pale

\- I'm fine…

\- You're working too much

\- It keeps my mind busy

\- You've got personal problems?

\- I'm freshly divorced…

\- Oh… I'm sorry

\- Thank you…

\- Well life goes on…

\- For me it's different…

She told him her story and he listened.

\- If I understand you correctly, you're waiting for him to come back to you?

\- Yes…

\- All right then. Good luck, he said smiling

But after that, he became distant with her. A freshly divorced woman, waiting for her husband to come back to her? He didn't need that kind of distraction. Candy was thinking about starting her life over, she was waiting for Terry. She was sure he was going to come back to her.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile Terry was at his law classes and all he could think about was writing… He tried reading his courses, but he was inspired by writing… and that's what he did.

His relationship with Susanna didn't seem to be working in his mind either, it wasn't working for some reason. It had worked in the past, it was what he remembered, but he had the impression something was missing… he spent time with her…

\- Terry, you're divorced, we could continue where we stopped the last time…

\- Susanna, I just got divorced, please, I don't want to rush into another relationship

\- I'll be patient, she said kissing him

Terry couldn't help thinking about Candy … Candy… Her kisses used to take him in seventh heaven… Life was complicated! She was his wife and he didn't remember her, so she had set him free, but now, he couldn't stop thinking about her! He had to go get her back, but his mystery at home was not over… Time passed and wasn't really moving on that side… Until one night when…

He was in a restaurant with Susanna.

\- Candy, loved when we ate home, restaurant she used to say it was for big occasions…

\- She was probably used to save money, said Susanna drily

\- She wasn't interested in money, said Terry, she was a registered nurse, you know she was making a lot of money… with or without my career, we were far from being poor

\- I know, your perfect little wife was not after your money

\- Can you say the same?

\- What do you mean?

\- Have you ever dated someone not from our world?

\- What was it for you? A social experiment?

\- In fact, I have no idea, I've lost my memory, remember?

\- You can't stop talking about your dear Candy

\- She's my wife…

\- I thought you were divorced…

\- Waiter! We're ready to order!

And the whole evening was like that, Terry spent his time talking about Candy, he had Susanna in front of him and he could only think about Candy… While when Candy was there, he was thinking about Susanna, because in his memory, she was the one in his heart, but it looked like Candy had manage to replace Susanna. She had to divorce him and leave for him to realise that Candy was in his heart?

\- I'll drive you back home, since you don't have a car? Said Susanna

\- I can take a taxi…

\- Don't be ridiculous…

She was hoping Terry would want to make up to her.

\- I'm disappointed, she said

\- Why?

\- All you could talk about was your ex-wife during the whole evening

\- As a matter of fact, forgive me. That was insensitive of me, forgive me

\- I'll take a last drink with you

\- Don't tell me you're thirsty, said Terry ironically

\- You know what I mean… you're not married anymore

\- That's funny, if you had said that to me when I first woke up, I would've jumped on the occasion, but I was married and my wife absolutely wanted me to stay with her… Now that she had freed me… I don't feel like it, I still feel like I'm married…

\- But you're not anymore!

They were at Terry's. She looked at her, she was wright. He took her to kiss her, but he was thinking about Candy and he couldn't savour the kiss.

\- Let's go inside, said Susanna smiling

They got out of the car and got inside the mansion. Susanna was hoping to convince Terry to spend the night with her. They arrived in the living room and they saw Terry's father by the chimney looking to see if the fire was out before going to sleep. Terry has a sudden headache… His father turned around.

\- The lovebirds! How was your evening? He asked smiling

\- Fine, said Susanna smiling

She turned to Terry and looked at him…

\- Terry are you all right?

\- I have a headache, said Terry, I'm sorry Susanna, I'm going to bed.

\- But Terry…

But he was already gone. His father looked at him go, stunned.

\- Looks like you're not moving forward, said Richard

\- He can't stop thinking about his wife…, said Susanna dryly.

\- You mean his ex-wife; he forgot about her… he remembers you…

\- But now he remembers her as well…, you shouldn't have left him with her!

\- She was his wife! I tried to bring him here…

\- He went to bed without me!

\- I practically offered you Terry on a silver platter…

\- He's changed… I think he's in love with his wife!

\- Good night Susanna, said Richard

\- Good bye, said Susanna leaving.

In his bedroom, Terry's head was spinning. Why seeing his father by the chimney upset him that way? He took off his clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower and he was thinking about Candy… He missed her so much! How long have they been divorced? He wanted to see her… But his head was spinning… He was going to sleep on it… He will have a clear head tomorrow morning.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was thinking about Terry at her place. She was talking to her friend Archie over the phone.

\- You're crazy! How could you accept such a deal? Said Archie, you should've taken the money too!  
\- I don't need their money, I have a good job.

\- What are you going to do?

\- I'm going to go to the Pony Home for a while and I'm going to buy a house in Chicago.

\- You're leaving New York? That's music to my ears!

Candy burst out laughing.

\- When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window, said Candy, I'm going to go spend time with my family!

\- Annie is going to be very happy!

So Candy went back to the Pony Home where she was always welcomed. The children were happy to see her. Her two mommies were proud of her.

\- You can stay as long as you want Candy, said Miss Pony.

\- Yes, said Sister Maria, it's always a pleasure to see you.

\- I'm going to look for a house in Chicago, said Candy.

\- Yes, you need it for your family, said Miss Pony.

Candy smiled. She had told her two mommies her story. They encouraged her to continue living her life…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The memory of the heart:  
The vow**_

 _ **Chapter 9  
"Clarity"**_

Terrence Grandchester woke up one morning with clear ideas in his head. He knew what he had to do. He went directly to his parents' room.

\- Dad, he said.

\- Terrence…

\- I don't want to go to law school anymore!

\- What? Said his father, but…

\- Dad, it's my life, I make the decisions. I don't want to go to law school anymore. Thank you for everything you've done for me.

He went to kiss his mother on the cheek.

\- Have a nice day mum.

He got out of the room. He went to get ready to get out. He went to get Susanna to have lunch with her.

\- Susanna…

\- Oh oh…

\- What?

\- I don't like the tone you're taking…

\- Susanna, I don't think it's going to work out between us…

\- Did you get your memory back?

\- No, why?

\- Because you had the same speech when we broke up the first time…

\- Really? Well I'm glad to know that I haven't changed much…

\- You're not funny Terry; you're dumping me again…

\- I have to go and find myself…

\- You're going to find Candy…

\- For the moment, I want to be alone…

\- All right Terry, said Susanna sadly.

\- Thank you for being there for me.

He hugged her and he left. He went back home. He found his parents in the living room.

\- Dad, said Terry, I want to get an apartment and leave the house…

\- What? Said his father, why?

\- I remembered why I left the first time, said Terry coldly.

\- Oh, said Richard.

\- Yes… how could you do that to me?! I'm your son!

\- I wanted what was best for you…

\- I'm an adult and I know what I want, dad!

He looked at his mother.

\- How could you stay with him?

\- Terry, honey, we get married for better and worst. I love your father despite what he does sometimes, he's my husband. I was very angry with him…

\- For how long? 10 minutes?

\- Terry, I'm going to give you the secret of a long lasting marriage; never go to bed angry…

\- Thanks for the advice mum, I admire you…

\- I know what I've done was horrible Terrence…, said his father.

\- I really don't feel like talking about it now! I'm going to spend the night in a hotel.

\- You're not going at Candy's? Asked his mother.

\- No...

Terry went to pack. His brother Leo came to see him.

\- You're leaving? Already? He said.

\- I remembered why I left…

\- Ah, said his brother, it took you long enough!

\- You knew?

\- No, our parents didn't want to tell me and neither did you. You were saying it's none of my business.

\- You're right, it's none of your business Leo.

\- You're leaving me the company?

\- It's all yours! Said Terry, I'm going to get an hotel room.

\- I'll go with you...

\- Can you find me an apartment?

\- All right bro...

Terry took his laptop, his clothes and he went to get a hotel room. He spent the night thinking. Finding out why he had left, had upset him. Candy… he had never told her the story… He was so disappointed by what his father had done. Was it a lie? That's why he had left and he met Candy… But that part of his memory was still not back.

When he woke up in the morning, he started writing, and writing… His brother had found him a luxury bachelor pad.

\- Can I come and party? Asked Leo.

\- I'm a married man, said Terry.

\- Dude, you're divorced…

\- Oh, true…

\- Looks like your memory is playing tricks on you!

Candy kept coming back to his head. He was writing his book and once he finish it; he would go and look for Candy…

His mother and his sister came to see him in his apartment.

\- I like it, said his mother, if you need anything…

\- I'm going to be fine, mum.

\- I don't want you to starve to death.

\- Mum, I can assure you, when my stomach growls, I go look for food…

\- All right said his mother. Your father is sorry Terry.

\- Please mum, I don't want to talk about it… I don't understand how you put up with him…

\- One day, you'll understand, said his mother.

Terry spent all his time writing his new book, since he had nothing else to do, that's all he did. Since his book was talking about his life since he woke up, his view of the world since his amnesia, he was looking for himself and he found the answers to his questions. Even if the period of his life when he was married to Candy was still a black hole, he felt a lot better.

When he finished his book, under the title "The black hole", Hathaway was pleased, another best-seller for sure. The book was published a few weeks later and it was a big success. They were even talking movie deals. Hollywood came knocking… Hathaway was the link between Terry and Hollywood. He let him handle it, he trusted Robert.

\- Are you sure? Asked M. Hathaway.

\- And certain, I have to go look for my wife.

\- Let's hope she's still available...

\- Bite your tongue!

\- You've abandoned her for months…

\- She divorced me to let me breathe… she loves me!

\- Good luck Terrence, a happy ending would be great for the movie.

He went back home and he found his brother.

\- Leo?

\- Where are you going Terry?

\- I'm going to go get Candy…

\- Ah… finally! Suppose that another man seduced her?

\- No! She's my wife!

\- Your ex-wife...

\- She did that to give me some space, she's waiting for me...

\- Are you sure? Have you talked to her?

\- No…

\- So how would she know you're coming back to her?

\- She doesn't know. She loves me, it should be normal… Well, I hope it's not too late

He left his brother and went to the apartment, he rang the door and a man came to open the door. Terry's heart exploded. The man wasn't wearing a shirt… Noooooooooo!

\- Yes? Said the man.

\- I'm looking for Candy…

\- There's nobody of that name here…

\- I beg your pardon?

\- I just moved in…

\- Candy doesn't leave here anymore?

\- That's what I just told you…

\- All right. I'm sorry…, said Terry completely disoriented.

Candy was gone? Without telling him? Weren't they divorced? She had no business keeping him informed. But she knew he was going to come and get her, didn't she? Or was she just hoping it?

 _"Candy, said Terry, you were sure about yourself. I'm going to find you and pray you're still available…"  
_  
Terry went back home discouraged. His brother was there with a girl.

\- Bro? Where's your wife?

\- She's gone…

\- This is Kelly…

\- Hi, said Terry with an absent tone.

\- Do you know where she went?

\- If I knew it, I wouldn't be here Leo…

\- Did she leave a note or a follow up address for her mail?

\- I don't know…

\- Terry don't worry, we're going to find her. I'll help you… in the meantime, your publisher called; you're going on tour for your book…

\- I don't feel like going anywhere without Candy…

\- You took her for granted… You could've stayed in touch with her, she would've told you about her plans or she would've left you her new address…

\- Leo...

\- All right, it's not the time for "I told you so…" But for the moment, all you can do is wait until we find her… so you go on your book tour and as soon as we find her, I'll let you know…

\- You know a good detective?

\- The company only hires the best. I'll take care of it, all right?

\- Thanks Leo…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The house Candy was visiting was beautiful and spacious, not too big, just the right size. The garden was big and perfect for the children. She was going to have a swing, a slide, a little house, a sand box…

\- I'm going to make an offer, said Candy; I really like this house a lot.

\- And the neighbours are very nice too, said the lady from the agency, the area is calm and the school is not too far…a lot of people want this house; the owner would like to sell it to a couple…

\- You're not going to refuse my offer because I'm a single woman? Asked Candy

\- The decision is up to the owner, said the lady from the agency, I'll tell him about your offer…

\- Very well, said Candy, call me to let me know…

Candy was with Annie and they left together.

\- You think he's going to accept your offer, asked Annie.

\- I'll go and speak to him in person, if I need to. Let's go have lunch, I'm starving.

\- All right. But you can stay with us as long as you want

\- Thank you Annie.

They went back at Annie and Archie's and they were talking in the living room after lunch.

\- The house is so beautiful, said Candy, I hope to convince the owner...

\- Still no news from the owner? Asked Annie.

\- No, but I still have hope.

\- You're optimistic! Said Archie smiling

Candy's cell phone rang.

\- Hello?

\- Miss White?

\- Yes?

\- William Andrew, the owner of the house you've visited this morning.

\- I'm pleased to meet you, did you receive my offer?

\- Yes, and I would like to discuss it with you over dinner tonight, if you're available of course.

\- All right, said Candy smiling.

\- I'll pick you up around 7 pm.

\- I'll be ready

She gave him her address and she hung up. Archie and Annie were looking at her.

\- I'm having dinner with William Andrew, the owner of the house.

\- Did you say "William Andrew"? Asked Archie, the billionaire?

\- Euh, I don't know if he's a billionaire, but he's the owner of the house I want to buy…

\- If it's him, said Annie, he's very handsome! And filthy rich!

\- That's all? Said Candy ironically.

\- Candy…

\- If I wanted millions, I would've accepted Terry's father proposition.

She became sad, all of a sudden thinking about Terry. Was she wrong? She missed him so much.

\- All right, let's go and find you a nice dress to seduce William Andrew, said Annie.

\- I don't want to seduce William Andrew…

\- You don't want him to sell you his house?

\- Oh… yes…

\- Then, you'll have to seduce him, said Annie, let's go!

\- All right, said Candy laughing and following her.

The restaurant was French where just the entry was very expensive. William Andrew was very tall, very blond and very charming. Candy couldn't help comparing him to Terry, her handsome and dark haired husband.

\- I wanted to meet you, since I got a lot of offers on the house, so that you could tell me why I should sell me you my house…

\- Well because I think it's perfect for me and my future family… I could have the children of the Pony Home over without any trouble

\- The Pony Home?

\- Yes, it's an orphanage near Lakewood

\- Lakewood? I have a castle in Lakewood

\- Really? Said Candy smiling

\- You take care for the children at the orphanage? As an educator?

\- Euh, in a way. That's where I grew up, so I give them a little help from time to time and I organize activities, outings, and barbecues for the children… And I've been looking for the perfect house for months and yours is exactly what I'm looking for, it's my dream house! I can afford it; I saved up for that… So, Mr. Andrew, is my money good enough for you?

\- Miss White, you're eyes are irresistible. They remind me of my mother's… You've conquered me. I'll give you my answer tomorrow… Now can we order?

Candy smiled. They ordered their food and they ate the excellent meal, in that overpriced restaurant.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The memory of the heart:  
The vow**_

 _ **Chapter 10  
"The reception"**_

Terrence Grandchester was on his book tour and he should've been in seventh heaven, but no, his life seemed incomplete without his wife. He was travelling across the country from city to city, from shopping mall after shopping mall. He was signing books, posed for pictures with his fans. During the day, his mind was busy with the presentations at the libraries, but as soon as he got back to his hotel room, he was thinking about Candy.

 _"Oh my God! I don't remember her, but she's in my mind all the time… My heart remembers her! Now I remember her, for the little time I spent with her… but my heart remembers the love that I've forgotten…" he said to himself.  
_  
He took his phone and called his brother.

\- So did you find her?

\- Well hello to you too bro!

\- Hi Leo…

\- Well, the detective is still looking, it's hard if she does nothing under her name… You'd think she never uses her credit card! She hasn't rented an apartment either! She's not working, because her social insurance number hasn't been used since she left New York…

\- That's not the news I'm waiting for Leo… I don't want excuses, I want results!

\- You should've stayed in contact with her, instead of taking her for granted!

\- Call me back when you get results Leo, said Terry hanging up the phone.

He was frustrated in rage! He had to let off some steam… he took his laptop and he started writing all his frustration for a few pages and then he felt better…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

When he got to Chicago for the book signing, he was taken in charge by a redhead who wouldn't let go of him. Her name was Eliza Reagan. She was the daughter of the owner of the chain of stores in which the bookstores were included .

\- Terrence! Don't worry, I'll take care of everything! Your fans can't wait to meet you. The picture on the cover doesn't do you justice! You're in good hands with me!

 _"In good hands, I doubt it. This woman is a barracuda!" Said Terry to himself!  
_  
Terry sat at the table prepared for him and started signing books. He was smiling, joking with the customers and posing for pictures…

At the end of the day, he was exhausted. Eliza came to see him.

\- Terrence, daddy is organizing a reception tonight at your hotel lobby, you're invited.

\- I don't really feel like going out tonight…

\- Please, I don't have a date, you could be mine…

This woman was inviting him to be a her date. He thought about his empty hotel room. A little change would be good for him, well, at least to eat and drink before he goes to bed. A reception, it's not too bad, but having that invading redhead as a date… Fortunately, he wasn't going to stay in Chicago for long!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy had bought William Andrew's house. He had chosen her among all the people who were interested. She had moved in. The house was sold all furnished which made it easy for her. The basement was furnished like an apartment, there was even a kitchen.

To thank William Andrew for his kindness, she agreed to go with him to a reception. They had out several times as friends.

\- Why do you want to show yourself with me? Asked Candy.

\- You're a very beautiful woman and I like your company.

\- People are going to start gossiping, they've seen us together at the restaurant.

\- It doesn't bother me…

\- William, I just got a divorce, a few months ago…

\- Which means that at one point, you're going to want to start your life over… I just want to be your friend and help you…

He had come when she had the children from the Pony Home over and he was very nice and very patient with them. Men would do anything to impress women… And Candy was impressed, a billionaire, who was playing with orphans from the Pony Home!

\- All right, let's go to the reception!

\- Thank you Candy…

\- Who's having the reception, you are?

\- One of my associates…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was staying at the Peninsula, the Reagan Company had taken well care of him by spending money to please him. He had a suite, which he thought was ridiculous, a single room would've been fine, but he wasn't going to protest. So he put on a tuxedo to go to the reception. There was a ring at the door, he went to open, it was Eliza, very beautiful and very elegant in her green skin-tight dress. She had a diamond necklace on.

 _"Harry Winston, said to Terry to himself, this woman's got expensive taste"._

Not that he couldn't afford it, but his Candy was so simple… He couldn't stop comparing every woman to her!

\- Good evening Terrence, she said with a sweet voice.

\- Eliza, you're very beautiful.

\- Thank you, she said smiling, I think you're very handsome too, pretty boy!

Terry had a little laugh. Of course, she was flirting with him! But she was going to be disappointed, because he had stopped having one night stands since… He didn't remember! He remembered he was married and that he was divorced and he wanted to get his wife back, if he managed to find her first!

\- Shall we go? Said Terry.

He took her arm and they went together downstairs to the reception room. It had already started and the people present turned around to look at them come in. Eliza a very big smile. She introduced Terry to her acquaintance, she also introduced him to her parents.

\- I'm pleased to meet you, said Mrs. Reagan smiling, I like your book a lot. It's very touching and very poignant.

\- Thank you ma'am, said Terry smiling.

\- I hope my daughter is taking good care of you, said Mr. Reagan.

\- She's perfect, said Terry smiling.

\- Is that William Andrew? Said Mrs. Reagan, he's with his new conquest…

\- I didn't know he was going to be a father, said M. Reagan.

\- He's been dating her for a while, said Eliza, she probably trapped him with her pregnancy? It's the classic trick!

\- I think she's very pretty, said Mr. Reagan.

\- To trap a man with a pregnancy, that is so vulgar! Said Mrs. Reagan.

\- Not in these days, it's actually quite normal, said Eliza.

Terry wasn't very at ease with all that gossip. It was something he didn't really like. You'd think rich people had better things to talk about than gossip during receptions…

\- Well, I hope he marries her, said Mr. Reagan, even if he can afford to take care of a mistress and a child…

\- She managed to get herself pregnant, said Eliza, she'll manage to get him to marry her! Look at her!

\- I have to admit that they make a beautiful couple, said Mrs. Reagan.

\- They're walking towards us, said Mr. Reagan.

\- William is one of the most eligible bachelor in Chicago, and he got trapped by a vulgar little gold digger! Said Eliza with disdain.

Terrence wanted to walk away, but he wanted to see the couple everybody was talking about so much… He saw a man from afar but he didn't see the woman who was with him. He didn't know if he was looking at the right person and since he didn't want to ask Eliza for precisions. He was completely disgusted with her, with her mean words.

\- William! Said Mr. Reagan with a big smile, thank you for coming!

\- Raymond, said William shaking his hand, Sarah, Eliza, Mr. Grandchester… Let me introduce you to Candice White, a friend. Candy, this is Raymond Reagan, one of my associates, his wife Sarah, their daughter Eliza and Terrence Grandchester, the new best-seller's author…

\- Pleased to meet you, said Mr. Reagan smiling.

\- Good evening, said Eliza, you're fat as a whale!

\- Good evening, said Mrs. Reagan, are you sure it's safe to go out in your condition?

Candy wasn't hearing anything. Her eyes were staring at Terry who was looking at her with big surprised eyes.

Terry wasn't hearing anything, his hearing shut down when he had heard: "Candice White". He was looking at her with so much love. She was with another man? She didn't wait for him? She was pregnant?!

\- Candy, said William, Candy? Are you all right? Do you want to sit down?

Candy came out of her torpor all of a sudden.

\- No, no, I'm fine, she said, pleased to meet you Mr. Reagan, Mrs. Reagan , Miss Reagan, Mr. Grandchester… To answer your remark, Miss Reagan, yes, I'm pregnant, and I don't mind being big as a whale, if it's to carry a precious life inside of me. And I'm sure William will drop everything to drive me to the hospital if need be, Mrs. Reagan.

\- I think you're radiant, said Terry, and you're not fat, you're full of life.

He had said that with so much love, that the others where silent and looking at them. Candy smiled at him and she said:

\- Thank you very much, Mr. Grandchester. You're very nice. We can see you're a writer, you know how to use your words.

\- Your emerald eyes are a source of infinite inspiration, Miss Freckles. They remind me of Bianca Rose's…

\- The character of your first novel, said Candy, she had sparks and wasn't taking anything sitting down…

William had had enough of the little flirting between them and ended up saying:

\- Candy, you're not hungry? We haven't gone to the buffet yet…

\- You're right William, I'm starving! Let's go! Excuse-me all…

\- Excuse us, said William taking Candy's arm to walk away

Eliza was not happy to see Terry attracted to Candy.

\- Terrence, it doesn't bother you that she used her pregnancy to have William?

\- In fact, you're only speculating on the subject. Did you ask William what was going on?

\- No, but… why would he date a pregnant woman?

\- Euh, because she's attractive? Said Terrence, I would date her!

\- Oh, said Eliza confused.

Terrence walked always and walked to the buffet to get some food. He had seen Candy again, Candy pregnant! Oh my God! He was too late! He had lost her to someone else! But he introduced her as "a friend". A friend pregnant and ready to pop! Why would William Andrew be with a pregnant woman, if he wasn't the father? He took a plate and started to serve himself. He was looking at Candy and William. He had to talk to Candy… But not in front of all these people. Candy was laughing with William. She seemed so at ease…

Candy was on cloud nine. Terry was in Chicago. Did he come to see her or he was just passing by during his book tour? She was eager to get back home and wait for Terry to contact her… If he came to see her. She had to concentrate on William. He didn't like the little flirting she had with Terry earlier.

\- Candy? You're thinking about Grandchester, aren't you?

\- What? How…?

\- That would be a "yes"…

\- William, I'm your date tonight. I was happy to see my favourite author, that's all, said Candy.

\- He was at one of our bookstores, for a book signing for fans.

\- And I missed that! Said Candy, maybe I could ask him to send me a copy of his latest book?

\- Yes, why not.

\- I'm going to give him my address.

She took out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote her address.

Terry was talking with other people who had recognized him. Everybody was talking about William Andrew and his pregnant girlfriend. He heard stories saying they were always together, they were shopping for the baby together… Terry was sick in his stomach and he wasn't feeling like eating anymore. He wanted to leave. He thought about leaving without telling Eliza, but… She deserved it, but… He looked at Candy and William once again. After all, they were divorces, weren't they? She was free to be with another man… They looked good together… They were having a baby… But… it hurt him so much. But he had to talk to Candy and see if she was really with another man, this billionaire… but how? Unless he took her with him in front of everybody? He lifted his head and looked at her. Like she had read his mind, he saw Candy walking towards him followed by William Andrew.

\- I'm leaving, said Candy.

\- Oh…, said Terry sorry, already?

\- And since I've missed your book signing earlier, I'd like you to send me a signed copy of your new book… Here is my address…

She gave him the piece of paper. She was telling him where he could come and see her.

\- I'm exhausted, said Candy, I'm going to go to bed.

\- All right. Good bye Miss White, said Terry smiling.

\- Good bye Mr. Grandchester, said Candy.

\- Mr. Andrew…

\- Mr. Grandchester.., said William.

He took Candy's arm and they left. Terrence walked towards Eliza.

\- Eliza?

\- Yes…

\- I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired.

\- Oh, you don't want me to come and have one last drink with you?

\- No, thank you. I just want to sleep…

\- You're interested in William Andrew's girlfriend, are you? I'm sure they're going to have fun!

\- Good bye Eliza! Said Terry leaving.

Terry went back to his suite. She lay down on the bed thinking about Candy. He had seen her again at a reception in Chicago and everybody was gossiping about her and her date. Should he go see her right away? His head was spinning. He will go see her tomorrow, after he had rested. That damn Eliza and her insinuation… Candy and William, she was pregnant, wasn't she? NO! But she was pregnant… so what? William hasn't married her… He wanted to marry her! She was his wife and he had let her slip away… He was going to see her tomorrow and tell her he wanted to marry her! On that good resolution, he took his clothes off and went to bed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in front of her house inside William's limousine.

\- Why am I feeling like you're far away from me?

\- I'm fine William, I'm just a little tired, that's all.

\- All right, I'm not going to insist, said William. Good night Candy.

\- Good night William.

He got out of the car to open the door for her. He waited until she got in the house to leave. Candy leaned on the door. Terry! Terry was in Chicago! Did he come for her? He didn't have the address of her new house… she went to bed and she was going to wait for him to come and see her, because, she was sure he was going to come. They understood each other without having to spell it out…


	11. Chapter 11

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Vow**_

 _ **Chapter 11  
"The reunion"**_

The next morning, Candy woke up with her big belly…

\- Hello baby, did you have a good sleep? She said smiling, another is starting and you know the news right? Daddy is back… I gave him our address, that way he'll know where to come and find us… Everything is going to be fine baby… if he wants us, everything will be perfect!

Candy got ready. She went to eat. All she had to do is wait for Terry to come…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry woke up and his cell phone was ringing. It was his brother.

\- Leo?

\- I found her… she's in…

\- Chicago, he interrupted her

\- How do you know that?

\- Because, I'm in Chicago

\- What? Did you just meet her on the street out of the blue?

\- Not exactly… I met her in a reception

\- Great! So everything is fine?

\- No…

\- Why?

\- Well, she wasn't alone…

\- Oh… did she re-marry?

\- No, but she's pregnant…

\- Oh, sorry, said Leo

\- And the guy she was with was… William Andrew

\- The billionaire?

\- In the flesh… and you know how receptions are, everybody was gossiping about them, that she had trapped him with a pregnancy…

\- What are you going to do?

\- I'm going to go see her

\- You have her address?

\- She gave it to me last night requesting a copy of my signed book…

\- I hope you're getting ready to go see her now…

If Terry was hesitating, that sentence from his brother gave him the courage to go see candy.

\- Thanks Leo

\- Good luck bro!

\- Thanks for the address

\- I emailed it to you

\- Bye Leo

\- Bye Terry

He called his agent.

\- Hunter?

\- Yes

\- I have to delay my next trip

\- Oh…

\- Yes I have a little problem to solve

\- All right Terry

\- Thank you

He got ready; he went and had breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. He called Eliza to cancel his apparition for the morning at the bookstore.

\- But Terrence, you can't do that! The fans are waiting for you, I'm begging you… think about your fans

\- Very well, said Terry, against his will, I'll come for an hour…

\- It's better than nothing!

So Terry went to the bookstore to sign his books and take picture with his fans. Eliza didn't leave his side.

\- I have to go…

\- Why don't we go for lunch together?

\- No, I have other plans, said Terry leaving her there

He got out of the hotel, stopped a cab and gave Candy's address…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

William had come to see Candy and he wanted to invite her to lunch. Candy was waiting for Terry to come; she didn't want to leave the house.

\- Not today…

\- You've got other plans?

\- In a way…

\- Ah…

They heard the doorbell.

\- Excuse-me

Candy went to open the door. Terry was in front of her. She looked at him with love.

\- Come in, she said smiling

William, who had followed Candy, saw Terry and he was surprised.

\- What's going on Candy?

\- William, let me introduce you to Terrence Grandchester, my ex-husband…

He looked at Candy and he looked at Terry and he felt the chemistry between them; what he had felt it at the reception the night before, was love between a man and a woman. He thought it was love at first sight, but it was deeper than that… Candy's heart was already taken, he finally noticed sadly.

\- Oh… and yesterday when you gave him your address so that he would send you his book

\- It was so that he had my address to come and see me, said Candy

\- But…, started William

\- We understand each other without having to spell it out, said Terry.

\- Good bye William, said Candy

William left, leaving them alone. Terry looked at Candy. They went to the living room; they sat on the white leather sofa.

\- How are you? He asked her

\- I'm fine; she said smiling, what about you?

\- I just came from the bookstore, tired of signing and smiling

\- But you must like it, at least you used to like it before

\- I did do this before… but I don't remember

\- You still haven't gotten your memory back?

\- Just a part of it, I finally remembered why I left my parents

\- Oh…

\- And this time, I'm going to tell you… I was coming back one night from a date with Susanna, and I found my father putting the fire of the chimney out… I had a head ache and I went to bed, which made Susanna upset, she was hoping…

He looked at Candy.

\- I'm sorry; you don't need those kinds of details…

\- As a matter of fact…

\- Well, a few days later, the image came back to me: my father was putting out the fire in the chimney on day and I went to look when he left, I don't know why I went and look through the ashes… and I saw a piece of paper not completely burned… it was part of my manuscript, that I had given my father so that he could get it to one of his publisher friend… he had told me that t wasn't good enough to be published… so I was discouraged and I was concentrating on my law studies that I didn't really like… he lied to me so that I could do what he wanted me to do

\- Oh my God, Terry!

\- I left the mansion and I took an apartment… but before that, I broke up with Susanna and I told my father that I was giving up law school… and then I went to look for you… because even though I didn't remember you before, my heart remembered my love for you… I found a man shirtless and my heart exploded… you left without leaving a following address.

\- No, I sent you a letter telling you where I was, giving you the address of the Pony Home!

\- I didn't get anything

\- You think that your father…?

\- That wouldn't surprise me from him, said Terry, I'm wondering how my mother is staying with him…

\- She loves him… I can understand that

\- Maybe I'm too late…

\- What do you mean?

\- Yesterday, at the reception, people were talking about you and William

\- Saying what?

\- That you've trapped him with a pregnancy…

\- Especially since it's my ex-husband's pregnancy, said Candy

\- What? Said Terry

\- You really thought I'd be pregnant by someone else?

\- I knew you wanted a child

\- Yes, and we did make love that night on our date, remember?

\- Yes, but… I thought…

\- One time Terry, that's all it takes…

\- Oh my God!

\- And you came here, thinking I was pregnant with William's child to do what?

\- To tell you that I love you, to apologise and to tell you that I wanted to marry you if William wasn't going to do it…

\- With someone else's child?

\- Yes, it's your child, I love you and I love your child…

\- You're wonderful Terry, but it's your child… she said smiling

He took her in his arms and he finally put his lips on hers in a fiery kiss.

\- I love you Candy. Ever since our separation, I'm going crazy. I was writing to not think about you and I was writing to think about you! I thought I was going to go nuts when you weren't at our address…

\- Oh Terry, I love you… you're telling me you still don't remember me, but you love me…

\- Yes, if my memory never comes back, it's not important. We're going to remarry. Will you marry me, once again, my darling?

\- Yes! She said laughing! Yes! I want to marry you again!

He got out little box out of his pocket. It was a ring. And emerald surrounded by diamonds. He put it on her finger and she put her arms around his neck, hugging him. The baby moved…

\- What was that?

\- The baby, he's saying, he's happy too!

\- Hello baby! Said Terry smiling

He put his hand on her round belly and he felt the baby move… he burst out laughing.

\- I'm hungry, said Candy, let's go and have lunch…

\- All right, said Terry taking her hand

They walked to the kitchen together smiling. While they were eating the roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and carrots, they were talking.

\- I like the house, he said

\- I want to keep it

\- We can keep it

\- What about your family?

\- I'm a big boy, it's time for me to leave my family, especially after what my father did

\- Terry, you have to forgive him, you can't hold a grudge against him… he's your father…

\- He probably hid the letter you sent me to prevent me from finding you

\- And you found me anyway by chance, God always make things right

\- You're still praying a lot don't you?

\- Yes, even if Sister Maria , one of my mommy is not too happy that I went to see a pastor, instead of a priest

\- Ok…

\- You have to forgive your father Terry. You can't cut all your ties with him like the last time. I didn't know your family; could you imagine what I felt like when you lost your memory? I had to not only convince you, but also convince your family that I was your wife and not a gold digger after your money… we're going to have a child and I want this child to have a relationship with the members of your family. I'm an orphan, I don't have parents. Your parents are going to be our child's grandparents… let's be a family Terry.

She had taken the roasted chicken out of the oven with the gourmet potatoes. A meal that Terry liked a lot.

\- My mother told me that the secret of a real marriage, is to never go to bed unhappy…, said Terry

\- "Don't let the sun set on your anger" Said Candy

\- She always makes up with my dad before she goes to sleep. They could argue, but they always end up reconciling before they go to bed… having a man like my father is not an easy task

\- Anger brings bad ideas, revenge, it's not good for the soul and you don't sleep well when you're angry… by getting rid of it before going to bed, they sleep in peace…

\- I see why my mother likes you. You're on the same page…! He said smiling.

\- I have a nice mother-in-law! I'm so lucky! Said Candy smiling

\- You cooked a meal like a lot, said Terry

\- That's why I did it, for you…

\- Thank you…

They ate in the kitchen's dining room, where there was a table in wood and they continued talking. She was cleaning the table aft4er they were done and Terry helped her with the dishes.

\- What about your tour? Asked Candy

\- I took a few days off…

\- What for?

\- Well, I don't know, to sleep with my wife?

\- Sleep? We're divorced…

\- So what?

\- Right, you don't remember… when we met and you asked me to stay in New York with you, I asked you to live in sin? And you asked me to marry you…

\- You mean, I married you before sleeping with you?

\- Yes, you were a gentleman

\- Oh…

\- And I was a virgin…

\- For once I get a virgin and I don't even remember! He said laughing. So you suggest I continue my book tour?

\- I suggest that you marry me before you leave… I know the local pastor at the church, if I give him a call, he can do us a favour…

\- Very well, said Terry

\- Unless you want to have a big wedding with your family?

\- We can do it after the baby is born, but for the moment, let's get married… because I want to make love to you!

\- All right, said Candy smiling, you're lucky I know you love me… otherwise, I would've blown you off…


	12. Chapter 12

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Vow**_

 _ **Chapter 12  
"Forgiveness is good for the soul"**_

Candy called the pastor, who told her to come to church in early evening. She went to sit with Terry on the couch of the living room. He took her in his arms.

\- You're sure it's going to be all right? Asked Terry

\- Don't worry about that, I just want to be in order, that's all.

\- Why a pastor and not a priest?

\- Well, all those stories about choir boys getting sexually abused by priests, doesn't sit well with me…

\- All right, said Terry smiling, you make me think about my mother… she agrees with you…

\- They say men marry women who make them think about their mother

\- And girls with men who make them think about their father…

\- Since I've never known my father and the only father I had was a tree…

\- A tree?

\- Yes, at the orphanage, we had a big tree we call the father…

\- At least you were sure he wasn't going to lie to you, said Terry.

He was thinking about his what his father had done. He still couldn't believe it!

\- You love your father Terry, that's why it hurts you too much… you have to forgive him, otherwise you'll never be at peace…

\- If you say so… Well I hope you're not too disappointed I'm not a tree…

\- I love climbing trees, said Candy laughing, I have my father for that… my two mommies used to panic when I climbed too high… Euh no, I'm not disappointed you're not a tree! A handsome man with a British accent, is fine with me!

Terry looked for her lips and kissed her passionately for a long time. Terry's cell phone rang, interrupting them.

\- Hello? He said against his will.

\- Terry?

\- Mum?

\- Are you all right?

\- Yes?

\- So, did you find her?

\- Leo talked to you?

\- Don't be upset with him, I harassed him…

\- One moment, mum…

He gave the cell to Candy.

\- Hello mom? Said Candy smiling.

\- Candy! I'm so happy to hear your voice! How are you my child?

\- I'm fine mom. I missed you… it doesn't bother you that I call you "mom"?

\- Of course not, my child! You're my daughter.

\- Thank you for everything mom, here's Terry...

\- Mum?

\- Your father is fine, you know?

\- I haven't asked you anything…

\- When are you coming back?

\- I don't know yet, mum, I'm on my book tour.

\- You should interrupt your book tour and reconcile with your wife

\- The reconciliation is done

\- What? You've slept with her already?

\- Mum! That's none of your business! Said Terry laughing.

\- You're right, but you have to marry her again, as soon as possible...

\- Thanks mum. Bye mum.

\- Bye my darlings.

Terry hung up the phone laughing. The cellphone rang again. It was his agent.

\- Yes Hunter?

\- There's a press conference planned for you at the hotel

\- Was it on the schedule?

\- Yes, it was planned to be done before we left Chicago.

\- That's true, I completely forgot…

\- So you're going to be there?

\- Of course, said Terry looking at Candy.

He ended the phone call.

\- What's going on? Asked Candy.

\- A press conference… at my hotel.

\- Oh… when?

\- Tonight…

\- All right, we'll got after we go to church.

\- All right, said Terry taking her lips again.

The cellphone rang again. It was Eliza and Terry ignored the call, he continued kissing his wife.

\- Honey, said Candy between two kisses.

\- What?

\- You don't want to prepare your vows?

\- You have another restaurant menu? Asked Terry

\- No, we can say something simple… we'll do complicated later…

\- Very well, said Terry kissing her again, anything you want…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy andTerry went to church and they got in by the back door. There was no service that night, the pastor was in his office, filling out papers for Candy and Terry's wedding. Candy was wearing a light pink dress with her big belly. She knocked on the door.

\- Come in! He said.

Candy opened the door and got in with Terry. The pastor, a man in his forties, was very charismatic and very warm greeting them and he stood up to do so.

\- Let me introduce you to Terrence, my ex-husband, said Candy smiling

\- Please to mee you , said Terry smiling

\- Welcome, he said shaking Terry's hand, so, you're Candy's ex-husband?!

\- Not for long, if you're willing to help us, said Terry smiling

\- Candice, said the Pastor, I'm proud of you, a lot of people wouldn't have cared about that little detail…

\- That little detail…? If I die tonight with my little detail, you know where I'm going to go… that's all the enemy is waiting for…

\- I'm not the one who's going to contradict you, said the pastor smiling.

He took them in the middle of his office.

\- You have the rings? He asked

Candy took out a box from her purse and gave it to the pastor so he could bless them. He prayed for the wedding bands.

\- I'm going to go straight to the vows… Did you prepare anything?

\- Yes, said Terry.

\- Take the ring and say your vows…

Terry turned to Candy and took both of her hands. He took the ring and slipped it to Candy's finger and he said:

\- I Terrence, take you Candice to be my lawful wedded wife. I swear to love you and to cherish you, for richer or poorer, for better or worst, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, until death us to part.

Terry was moved saying his vows. He had just realized that Candy had respected her vows to the letter, he was the one, with his uncertainty, who had pushed her away… It was Candy's turn. She took the ring and slipped it to Terry's finger and she said:

\- I Candice, take you Terrence, to be my lawfully wedded husband, I swear to love you and to cherish you, for richer or poorer, for better or worst, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, until death us to part.

Candy also remembered her vows they had said and she had respected them, despite Terry's amnesia. She read his love through his eyes and she felt tears coming to her eyes…

The moment was intense, she felt all the love his wife had for him, how did he not feel that at the hospital? He didn't know, but for the moment, his heart was overflowing with love, a very intense love and he felt tears coming to his eyes. God he love his wife so much!

\- I love you Candy, he said.

\- I love you Terry, she said.

They both had tears in their eyes. The pastor himself was moved by the intensity of the lovebirds' love.

\- By the power invested in me, by God and the authorities, I now pronounce you, husband and wife…

Terry leaned to kiss his wife softly with all his love. She kissed him back, fierily. The pastor, who was smiling at first, had to clear his throat for the young couple to stop. They burst out laughing.

\- Forgive us, said Candy smiling.

\- You can go home now, said the pastor.

\- No, said Terry, I've got a press conference…

\- All right, said the pastor.

\- Thank you so much, said Candy.

\- Thank you, said Terry pulling Candy by the hand to leave.

\- You're very welcome, it was pure bliss! God bless you!

Candy drove Terry to his hotel for his press conference. It was in the same room where the reception took place the night before, with more tables and more chairs.

Terry was holding Candy's hand and all the eyes turned to him. Eliza ran to them.

\- Terrence! You're late! But what are you doing with her? She targeted you?

\- That's not of your business Eliza…

\- It is my business, I'm in charge of your public image for my father's company… you stay here, she told Candy.

\- She's coming with me, said Terry continuing his way.

Candy had a beautiful smile for Eliza and she followed Terrence.

\- But…, said Eliza upset.

Terry went to sit and put Candy on his right, next to him. He answered questions about his book…one of the reporters, sent by Eliza started asking questions about Candy's presence.

\- Mr. Grandchester, can we know why you're with William Andrew's pregnant girlfriend?

Terry knew Eliza wanted to humiliate him and Candy… he looked at Candy and took her hand and kissed it.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to Candice Grandchester, my wife…

There was an uproar of noise, everybody started talking at the same time. Eliza was speechless… a man asked for order.

\- But she's William Andrew's girlfriend, you're going to raise another man's child? Asked another reporter.

\- Listen to me, because I'm not going to repeat myself. My private life is none of your business. Candice is my wife and she's having my baby… Now, the next question better be about my book if you want me to answer…

The reporters had a sigh of regret, but they were forced to aske questions about the book… A the end of the press conference, Terry was eager to go back at Candy's. They stood up to leave and they met William wearing a suit.

\- William, said Candy smiling, good evening, how are you?

\- I'm fine, said William.

\- We got re-married, said Candy.

\- Congratulations, said William, I wish you all the happiness of the world.

\- Thank you William, said Candy smiling.

\- Congratulation, he told Terry shaking his hand.

\- Thank you, said Terry smiling.

Eliza arrived almost running, she was furious.

\- Your wife? Your child? What's this all about?

\- Why Eliza, I thought your hearing was perfect…, said Terry taking Candy with him to leave

Eliza turned to William who was still there.

\- What the heck happened? He stole your pregnant bimbo right from under your nose?

William didn't answer and he looked at Candy and Terry leaving. He had just met her, she had bought one of his houses and her heart was already taken. She never encouraged him, and he thought she was adorable. Fortunately, he hadn't given her his heart…

\- William! I'm talking to you! Said Eliza.

\- I have no comment, said William leaving.

Eliza didn't understand a thing; how did pregnant woman managed to have a man like Terrence Grandchester?!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy and Terry went by a restaurant to buy take out food for their dinner. Candy had placed the order over the telephone. The package with their food was waiting for them at the cashier at the entrance of the restaurant. Terry got out of the car to pay and get the food. Then they went back home at Candy's. Terry opened the car door for her and they went into the house. Terry only wanted one thing to jump on his wife and make love to her! But Candy pas taking her time. She went to the kitchen, got the table ready so they could have their dinner. It smelled really good and Terry felt his stomach growling, despite himself. All right, he was going to eat first. He needed his strength for later anyways…

\- You really like those press conferences? Asked Candy.

\- It's fun, said Terry, aside when a redhead sends reporter to ask you personal questions…

\- She was charming, said Candy ironically, I'm wondering who gave her the idea that you could be interested in her…?

Terry felt a hint of jealousy in Candy's voice…

\- I didn't do anything, I swear to you, she just stuck to me like glue!

\- Without any reason? Really?

\- She thought I was irresistible and she tried to seduce me, I didn't encourage her.

\- Even when you went with her to the reception?

\- You're one to talk! What about your dear William?

\- My dear William like you call him, had just sold me this house. A lot people had made an offer you know, I managed to convince him to sell the house to me…

\- Really? By doing what?

\- By being nice with him…and before you say something else, stop with your ill thinking mind! William is a good man…

\- I didn't say the contrary, and he's filthy rich too! He would've been a big rival!

\- My heart only belonged to my ex-husband, who didn't remember me…

\- You did an act of faith by divorcing me, you know that… I'm happy that your faith in me was so big….I'm sorry for everything Candy, kissing Susanna and all that…

\- I had faith in us Terry, in the vows we said to each other. I had faith that your heart would end up remembering me… and it's ok for Susanna, I'll give you the amnesia…

\- Thanks honey. My heart did end up remembering you, thank God. If I didn't believe in God before, you've convinced me my darling. There is a God.

\- And he wants us to be happy.

They were getting ready to eat while they were talking. He sat down and she prayed for the meal. Candy had with appetite. There were pasta with seafood with cheese, a green salad with vinaigrette, spicy chicken wings and for dessert, rocky road ice cream with mint. At the end she was full and happy.

\- Now I just want to sleep, said Candy yawning.

Terry looked at her surprised.

\- Seriously? He said disappointed.

Candy burst out laughing.

\- You should've seen your face! It's our wedding night honey, I'm not going to torture you any longer… well, I'm going to go get ready… you can do the same in the other bathroom…

\- All right, said Terry smiling.

He looked at her with love. He loved her so much when she teased him, he liked it.

Candy got ready in the bathroom and she was a little nervous. It was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. She took her shower and got ready for her wedding night.

Terry had the impression he was a teen on his first date… His wedding night with Candy, how since the last time he made love? Well the baby in Candy's belly was conceived the last time he made love… he took a deep breath, he was ready…

He was on the bed waiting for Candy who came out of the bathroom with a towel around her breast, which were bigger due to her pregnancy, the belly was carrying his baby, he thought she looked so sexy… She took her towel off before lying down by his side next to him… he took her lips, caressing her breast… with Candy's big belly, they had fun trying different positions… they got to seventh heaven a lot of time during the night and they fell asleep at dawn, tired after a night of pleasure.

The next day, they woke up around noon. Candy's belly was growling with hunger. She moved and he held her tighter.

\- Where are you going?

\- I'm starving, said Candy, I'm going to get something to eat…

\- Oh, all right, said Terry letting her go

Candy got out of bed naked and she looked for a robe to cover her nudity and she went to the bathroom before going down to the kitchen.  
When Terry went downstairs, he found her making banana pancakes. There was fresh coffee, with bacon and eggs for him on the table with toasts.

\- Thank you, said Terry smiling.

\- You have to go back on tour?

\- I cancelled everything for the moment…

\- I wanted to take you to the Pony Home, my orphanage and introduce you to my two mommies…

\- All right

\- Then we can go see your father so you can reconcile with him.

\- Is that a priority?

\- There's no time like the present…

\- All right, he said against his will.

\- Everything is going to be fine, you'll see.

\- What about our wedding?

\- Can we wait until I have the baby? I want to be slim in my dress…

\- All right…

\- I like it that you agree with everything!

\- It's because I'm in a good mood, I just spent the night in seventh heaven!

Candy burst out laughing with her husband. She finished her pancakes that she had with vanilla ice cream and maple sirop!

After that late breakfast, they went to the hotel so that Terry could change and take his suitcases. Then they went to Laporte to go to the Pony Home… she spent the whole ride talking about her childhood…

The children were happy to see Candy and they hugged her one by one. She introduces Terry to her two mommies…

\- So you're the object of Candy's affection!? Said Miss Pony smiling.

\- Are you back together? Asked Sister Maria

\- We got married before spending the night together Sister Maria

\- I'm proud of you, said Sister Maria, I forgive you for going to a pastor…

\- Thank you, Sister Maria.

\- I'm pleased to meet you, said Terry smiling, Candy told me a lot about you on our way here…

\- I hope it was all good, said Miss Pony joking.

\- Miss Pony ! Said Candy outraged.

Everybody burst out laughing and they spent a good day together.

They went back to Chicago just in time for dinner. Annie ad Archie had invited them.

\- Good evening! Said Annie shaking Terry's hand, so you still don't remember us, hein?

\- Sorry, said Terry smiling.

He gave Annie a bouquet of light pink rose.

\- But you're still very gallant, said Annie smiling, thank you Terry.

\- You're very welcome. And I wanted to apologise for my attitude in New York, during my coming home surprise party…

\- It's ok Terry, said Archie smiling, I can't imagine my life if I ever lose my memory one day…

\- My heart remembered Candy, said Terry.

\- How romantic! Said Annie smiling.

\- Even without your memory, I still have to compete with you! Said Archie.

\- What do you mean? Asked Terry.

\- He means that every time you did something romantic , I would tell Annie and she would tell Archie…

\- And I felt obligated to be as romantic, if not more romantic than you! Said Archie smiling, thank you my God! I think I've saved my marriage a lot of times!

\- You should come to get some lessons, said Terry joking, I can offer then to you for free!

\- You're sure you don't have your memory back? Because you used to always say that!

\- Well that proves that I'm single minded! Said Terry smiling.

They all burst out laughing and they spent a nice evening together between friends.

After a few days, Candy had to convince Terry to go see his father, because he kept postponing the inevitable.

\- Terry, please, you have to forgive, otherwise it's not worth it… you don't need to make a decision now. Wait until you've discussed with him.

\- All right my darling, you seem to want that a lot…

\- Forgiveness is good for the soul…, said Candy.

They took the plane to New York. Driving would've been too long with Candy pregnant. The trip was not very long, thank God, because Candy was sick during the all time. Terry was patient and he would bring her other bags from the washroom so that she can throw up, since they finished what was in front of them on the back of the front seat.

\- Forgive me Terry, said Candy ashamed.

\- Don't be ridiculous Freckles, said Terry you don't have to apologise for a perfectly natural phenomenon with pregnant women…

\- I love you, said Candy smiling.

\- Not more than me, said Terry smiling back to her.

Terry's mom had sent the limousine with the driver, to come and pick them up at Kennedy Airport in New York.

\- You want to go at my apartment first?

\- Yes, I'd like to see where you live…

\- All right.

They went to Terry's apartment to rest and change their clothes before going to have dinner with his parents.

\- Your apartment is nice, said Candy smiling

She was sitting on the couch in the living room

\- Since we're going to be living in Chicago…, said Terry.

\- I really don't feel like getting back on the place

\- You want to have the baby here?

\- Yes, said Candy

\- Ok, I thought that…

\- Chicago is our house, it's always going to be there Terry

\- All right. You want to rest a little?

\- You really want to sleep?

Terry approached her and took her in his arms to kiss her…

\- I'm not very sleepy, but you know what could make me sleep?

\- What?

\- A roll in the hay…

Candy burst out laughing.

\- You'll have to change your language when the baby comes, you won't be able to be so vulgar

\- Don't worry, I know how to play with words

He took her lips and they took off their clothes and made love on the couch…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

In the limousine taking them at the Grandchester's, Candy had a bouquet of flowers and a cream filled cake for dessert.

\- Did you find any "Forget me not" this time around? Asked Terry smiling.

\- Very funny! Said Candy smiling

They arrived at Terry's parents.

\- Are you ready? She asked

\- I'm ready, but I'm warning you…

\- No, you're going to be calm and make peace, for me, for the baby, all right?

\- All right, Said Terry against his will

\- Shall we go?

\- Let's go…

\- By the way, did you tell your family for the baby?

\- Euh… no, I wanted to surprise them!

\- Terry!

\- Let's go Freckles! He said with a mocking tone.

He got out and took the flowers and the cake from Candy's hands. The driver helped Candy out of the car. Eleonor was at the door.

\- Oh my God! She said when she saw Candy's belly.

She approached her and hugged her hard.

\- I'm so happy to see you again, my child.

\- Me too, mom, said Candy hugging her back

\- Come in, come in! She said taking Candy's arm on one side and Terry's on the other.

They got inside the house. Terry's brother, Leo was there with his girlfriend, his sister Paige was there with her husband, she too had a belly, a little less bigger than Candy's. They all greeted and kissed each other and making jokes about the bellies. Richard was in another living room, waiting for them. Terry took Candy's hand and they walked to the other living room.

\- Good evening dad, said Terry.

\- Good evening Terrence.

\- Sir, said Candy.

\- Candice… welcome back.

The atmosphere was a little tense. Eleonor arrived with her usual joy.

\- You want something to drink Candy? I have a fruit cocktail I loved when I was pregnant, you'll tell me about it…

\- I'd like to try that, said Candy smiling

There was a bar in the living room and Candy followed Eleonor behind it to make the drink. Terry went to sit on the couch by the chimney. Terry was waiting for Candy to come back and sit beside him, she tasted the drink and she thought it was excellent. Eleonor went to sit by Candy's side. She looked at her husband and gave him the sign to start.

\- So Terrence, said Richard, you've found your wife?

\- As a matter of fact, said Terry.

\- And you found her with a belly full, you're sure it's yours?

Terry wasn't even surprised by his father's meanness.

\- I heard she was dating a billionaire from Chicago and that she trapped him with a pregnancy…

The rumour had arrived to Richard's ears or did he had Candy followed?

\- You knew where she was , didn't you? Said Terry, she sent me a letter with her knew address and you intercepted it!

\- You didn't live here anymore, said the duke

\- So that gives me you the right to intercept my mail! That's a federal offense!

\- Do you want to turn me in? Asked the duke with a mocking tone.

\- Richard! Said his wife looking at him.

Terry looked at Candy. He wanted to leave. She begged him with her eyes to stay.

\- Candy, he disrespected you, he said.

\- We're here to make peace Terry, said Candy.

\- You hear that Richard? Said Eleonor.

\- I want to leave and never come back, said Terry to his father, but I came to make peace…

\- You should apologise for your behavior Richard, said Eleonor

Richard looked at his wife. Terry had come to make peace with his wife… a wife who could've turned him against him,but who is pushing for a reconciliation. Terry had left the first time to never come back. This time his wife persuaded him to come and make peace with him.

\- Mr. Grandchester, said Candy, like you know, I'm an orphan, my family is my orphanage. Terry has a family which is also going to be my child's family. You're going to be his only grandfather and I want him to know you. We've met in very unusual and tragic circumstances, because of Terry's accident, which I qualify as providential, because it allowed me to meet you and gave you the chance to make peace with your son. I forgive you for your attitude towards me. You're my father in law and my child's grandfather, we're family.

Richard looked at her. What a remarkable woman! She was putting Terry's interst, the family's interest before anything else, before herself. He was touched.

\- Terrence, he finally said, I'm asking for your forgiveness for what I did that made you leave the first time and the second time when I didn't learn my lesson and tried to take advantage of the situation… I'd like it if we continue to see each other, this time around, if you're willing to.

He turned to Candy and he said:

\- Thank you Candice for your kindness. I don't deserve it. Thank you for wanting to include me in your baby's life. And forgive me for everything I did to you…

Candy smiled and she looked at Terry. A sensation of peace submerged him.

\- I forgive you dad, he said moved to tears, and I'd like to stay in contact, this time around

\- I forgive you too, said Candy

Terry stood up and his father too, and they hugged each other for a long time. Then, Candy and Eleonor stood up and they hugged their husbands one at the time, Everybody was hugging everybody and kissing in love and joy…

Dinner was fine in a joyous atmosphere. Candy and Terry went back to their place and they spent the night making love. Terry was so much in love with his wife and he was happy to have make peace with this father. He felt light, light, relieved of a big weigh he didn't know he had! His wife was wonderful!

\- You think we could buy a house here too? Asked Terry.

\- I knew you'd want to stay here after making peace with your father! Said Candy laughing.

\- It doesn't bother you?

\- No, your family is my family…

\- _**"Where ever you go, I'll go. Where ever you'll stay, I'll stay; your people will be my people and your God will be my God!"**_

\- I love it when you quote the Bible my darling! Let's buy a house here too!

They sealed their deal with a soft kiss.

They started looking for a house. Terry who had to finish his book tour, started traveling two or three days a week and he would leave his wife into his family's good hands, she was safe.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The day Candy's water broke, she was alone with Richard at the manor. They were in the living room having tea. Candy was knitting a baby vest for the baby. She missed Terry, but Eleonor and Richard were perfect with her. Paige would also come to spend time wither. But on that day, she was alone with Richard.

\- Candice, said Richard, you know William Andrew personally?

\- You know that…and you even insinuated…

\- I'm sorry about that, I was trying to cause trouble for you and Terrence

Nobody could accused Richard to not being honest!

\- You're not possible! Said Candy laughing.

\- Could you introduce him to me? I'd like to do business with him…

\- You promise you're not going to pay him to steal me away from Terry?

\- Is that even possible? He's as rich as I am and Terrence came back to you without his memory, his heart remembered his love for you… It's going to be strictly for business, I promise you…

\- All right, said Candy, I can give him a call

\- Thank you Candice, said Richard smiling

Candy stood up to go to the washroom when her water broke. She didn't want to get the furniture and the carpet dirty, She went to the bathroom to change. She took her bag, which she had prepared and went back to the living room.

\- Richard?

\- I told you to call me "dad"

\- Dad, she repeated complying, I have to get to the hospital...

\- You didn't tell me you had an appointment…

\- I don't have an appointment...

\- So why… Oh! It's time! He said panicking all of a sudden. What should we do?

\- Euh, go to the hospital? Said Candy amused

\- What? Oh, of course… you have a suitcase?

\- I took my bag…

\- Give me that! You shouldn't be carrying heavy things! Let's go!

He took Candy's arm tenderly and the driver took them to the hospital. In the car, he called Eleonor and Candy called Terry… who was in California.

\- What? He said, I knew I shouldn't have travelled! I'll take the first plane home! Wait for me!

\- I'll try to tell the baby to wait for you Terry, but it's not a guaranty!

Once at the hospital, Candy was taken to a private room. Eleonor arrived running to be by her side, so did Paige who was seeing what she'll be living very soon.

In San Francisco, Terry didn't find a place in the plane, so he rented a jet to take him urgently to New York. He wasn't going to miss the baby's birth!

He arrived in the hospital room at the moment when Candy was fully dilated. He put on the protection suit quickly and he ran to her side.

\- Terry! She said when she saw him

\- I'm here my love, he said taking her hand, everything is going to be fine

\- Yes, I know, she said, I love you.

\- I love you Candy, you can do this.

\- I… Can… do this!

She held Terry's had hard and a few moments later, a little baby crying was in the doctor's hands.

\- It's a boy! Said Terry

He had the honor to cut the umbilical cord.

\- He's absolutely wonderful, said Terry, look mummy

\- Oh yes! Thank you Lord, said Candy smiling, hello you…

\- How are we going to name him? Asked Terry

\- Joshua…

\- All right Joshua, hello Joshua! Welcome to the world!

Meanwhile, the duke was in the hallway with Leo. Eleonor came to give them the news.

\- It's a boy! She said

\- Wonderful! Said both men at the same time very happy

\- I'm a grandmother, she said moved

\- And I'm a grandfather! Said Richard

He hugged his wife.

\- Congratulations, grandmother and grandfather! Said Leo laughing.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	13. Chapter 13

_**The memory of the heart:  
The vow**_

 _ **Epilogue  
"Love never fails"**_

Candy was looking at her baby sleeping peacefully. She had just breastfed him. He was his father's spitting image. He was so handsome. Candy's heart was overwhelmed by love. Terry was taking tons of pictures. He was amazed. She took her phone and called Annie.

\- What? Oh my God! I'm taking the first plane!

\- Don't rush, said Candy, take all the time you need, I'm going to send you pictures…

\- All right, said Annie, God bless the little angel.

\- You can check your email…

Annie went to get her IPhone and looked at baby Joshua's pictures.

\- Oh, he's so cute! She said with tears in her eyes, Candy thank you for the beautiful baby… Thank you God.

\- I'd like you to be his godmother, said Candy and Archie his godfather

\- Oh Candy, said Annie moved

Archie came in and he found his wife moved to tears.

\- What's going on? He asked

\- Candy had her baby, said Annie, it's a boy!

\- That wonderful! Said Archie smiling

\- She wants us to be his godparents, she said giving the phone to Archie

\- Hello Candy, said Archie, congratulations!

\- Congratulations to you godfather! Said Candy smiling

\- Thank you Candy, we're honored, said Archie

He gave the phone back to Annie.

\- Thank you again Candy, said Annie.

\- You're welcome; you're my sister and my best friend. I'm going to be preparing my wedding, and I'll need your help…  
You're not going to hire someone?

\- Yes, but I want my best friend with me

\- You don't have to worry, I'm going to take care of everything, all you had to do is get your waist back

\- That's not going to be easy, said Candy

\- You're going to make it!

\- From your mouth to God's ears

Candy hung up and she called her mommies at the Pony Home who were glad for her and the baby. The two mommies were talking at the phone, one on each phone so they were three on the line.

\- Congratulations Candy, said Miss Pony

\- Joshua is a very beautiful name, very biblical! Said Sister Maria

\- I thank God for my marriage, Sister Maria

\- I'm proud of you and your faith in God, my child

\- Thank you. I'm going to send the invitation for the wedding very soon…

\- Al right Candy, said Miss Pony, take good care of you and the baby

\- Continue praying God, said Sister Maria

\- Thank you, my two mommies. God bless you.

She hung up the phone and Terry was looking at her.

\- They must be glad, said Terry

\- Yes, said Candy smiling, I'm going to call William, if that's ok with you…

\- You go right ahead…

\- By the way, your father asked me if I could introduce them…

\- He sees an opportunity of business and he takes it, even if he wanted to use it to cause trouble between us. It doesn't bother you?

\- No, I know what my relationship with William is, he didn't do anything out of line

\- He was at his beginnings, said Terry

\- What do you mean?

\- He was going slowly, he would've ended up hitting on you officially

\- Oh… maybe if I had encouraged him…

\- I love the fact that you're so confident with people, my love. But the eyes that man was giving you were eyes of love…

\- But…, said Candy confused

\- You can call him and ask him, if you don't believe me…

\- You have nothing to fear from me, you know that right? Even if he was interested in me…

\- My love, he was inviting you to restaurant and receptions, enough at least for you two to be the subject of gossip, that's hitting on you in silence… he's very subtle and I repeat myself, he would've been a big rival…

\- Oh Terry, stop it! Said Candy a little disoriented

She took her phone and called William's direct line. He answered at the second ring.

\- Hello?

\- William?

\- Candy! How nice of you to call me, you haven't completely forgotten about me!

He had said that with so much tenderness that Candy understood what Terry meant.

\- Oh William, you were so good to me, I can't forget you.

\- Being good with you came naturally…

More tenderness. Was it always the case, and she didn't realized it, until Terry mentioned it? She didn't know, but she was feeling a lot of tenderness coming from William…

\- William, said Candy, I wanted to tell you that I had the baby…

\- Oh! Congratulations! What is it?

\- A boy, she said smiling, we named him Joshua

\- A very pretty name, he said, I hope he's in great health

\- Thank you. William?

\- Yes?

\- I have something to ask you.

\- I'm listening…

\- My father in law would like to meet you

\- Your father in law?

\- Richard Grandchester…

\- From Grandchester Enterprises? All right. I'm going to ask my assistant to call him and make an appointment

\- Than you William, said Candy smiling and I'm going to send you an invitation for the wedding

\- Thank you Candy. Take good care of you and your baby and your family. Hugs and kisses to both of you…

\- Thank you. Good bye William

She hung up. Terry was looking at her.

\- So?

\- He said that his assistant is going to call him and make an appointment with dad…

Terry looked at her with love. He loved that she called his parents "mom and dad".

\- You probably don't know this, but William Andrew is a very powerful and practically impossible to join… and you've got his direct line!

\- Terry…

\- My father, the all-powerful Richard Grandchester asked you for a service, be sure that it's because he couldn't join him by himself…

\- Stop it Terry! You're giving me the impression that I'm his mistress of something…

\- Well you're part of his close circle of privileged friends who have his direct cellphone personnel number…

Candy realized that she had no idea, as a matter of fact, that William Andrew was one of the most powerful men in the world. She had seen him only as the owner of the house she wanted to buy. He had become her friend and she had accepted that friendship happily… But what if… this was not the time to think about _"what if…"_ _"If wishes were horses, beggars would ride…"_

An hour later, she received a big bouquet of white roses with balloons saying _"It's a boy!"_ and lots of other bags from the most expensive boutique of baby clothes in town. There was also a card in an envelope saying:

 _ **"To the sweetest and most beautiful mommy in the world. May God bless you and your baby. William"**_

There were also some papers saying that an account had been opened for baby Joshua Grandchester by William Andrew. Her baby won't be missing anything…

Terry was looking over her shoulder.

\- I rest my case! He said imitating the lawyers on television.

More presents arrived from Annie and Archie. Candy didn't say anything. She was looking at the presents and was ecstatic. The grandparents arrived covered with gifts also. Leo was there and Paige too… Baby Joshua was spoiled, by his whole family but especially by William Andrew, Terry noticed… Candy thanked everybody and she called Annie, Archie and William to thank them.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry's apartment was too small for his family. His parents offered them the pool house. It was an apartment with a living room, a kitchen and two bedrooms. One could be transformed into the baby's room.

\- A room for the baby? Said Candy, for him alone? No, I want to sleep with my baby in the room

\- We'll put his cot in our room, then, said Terry smiling

\- Cot? Oh crib! Mr. British.

Terry smiled…

\- Thank you mom, Thank you dad.

Candy and Terry started looking for a house more seriously. In a rush or not, they wanted the perfect house. They were living at Terry's parents waiting for their wedding and until they found a house. They never agreed when they visited houses, so it wasn't the right house.

\- Terry, don't do me any favours, you don't like it… let's keep searching… we have both like the house.

\- You're a wise woman, said Terry…. _**"**_ _ **The wise wife builds her house…"**_

\- _**"**_ _ **The crazy wife destroys it with her bare hands…"**_ Finished Candy

And then Terry got an idea.

\- I got it!

\- What?

\- Let's build our dream house!

\- What? Said Candy, but…

\- "The wise wife builds her house"… let's take it literally, we can afford it…

\- All right, said Candy like in a dream.

They hired an architect to make the plan of their dream house… Grandchester Entreprises were going to take care of the construction. They had a construction section…

Candy got her waist back after spending a lot of time at the gym at Grandchester's manor. Terry had hired a trainer for her to make sure she wouldn't be overdoing it, since she had just had a baby.

Annie had come to help her with the dress and the flower girls' and bridesmaids' dresses. Patricia, Archichald's brother's wife, Alistair was going to be one of the bridesmaid with Annie and Paige, Terry's sister. The little girls and the little boys who were going to hold the veil and the little cushion with the rings came from the Pony Home. It was fun to choose dresses for the little girls and the costumes for the little boys, who were not afraid, surprisingly, but they were eager to wear the beautiful clothes in front of everybody. Patricia and Alistair were also there with them. Candy was happy to see Patricia, whom she saw rarely.

It was a beautiful sunny day. The garden was decorated with white roses. The chairs were white and the guests were sitting, waiting for the bride and groom.

Terry, the groom arrived at his mother's arm and he was carrying little Joshua, who was his spitting image. He was wearing a black tuxedo; he was very handsome

Candy arrived at Terry's father's arm. He had become very protective of Candy. Especially after William Andrew called him for business. William Andrew was a man impossible to join, literally! His son had really found happiness with a woman like Candy, like the bible said: "He who finds a wife, finds happiness" and the bible also says: "The wise wife builds his house…" Candy was a wise woman. He couldn't have found a better woman for his son. He was trying to forget what he tried to do with Susanna, Terry had forgiven him, Candy had forgiven him.

Candy, since it was technically her second wedding, was wearing a peach coloured dress. The bustier had no sleeves, it was in satin and the skirt was puffy in this veil. The veil was held by a tiara on her beautiful up do.  
Candy congratulated the hairdresser who managed to tame her heavy wavy hair. She was ravishing and she still had the new mom glow. Terry thought she was so beautiful. Richard and Eleonor had given her a set of jewelry in diamonds, complete with bracelets and earrings. Richard had really become like a father to Candy and he was proud to walk her to the altar.

Then came the time for the vows and they said, one after the other, starting with Candy:

- _ **If I speak in the tongues[a] of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal.**_

\- _**If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing.**_

\- _**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.**_

- _ **It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs.**_

\- _**Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.**_

- _ **It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.**_

The couple kissed passionately and the guests applaud.

The definition of love by the bible had been a mutual choice. As a matter of fact, after everything they had been through, especially Terry. He still didn't remember his wife, but his heart remembered the love he had for Candy, he had probably fallen in love with her again, but he'd rather believe that his heart remembered the love he had for his wife. There is no force stronger than love in this world. It's for love that Candy had freed him so he could find himself. It's for love that he forgave his father and got rid of a big weight. Love always finds a way to fix things and people's relationships.

During the reception, people were dancing. Mr. Hathaway was there and the Hollywood producers as well, they had to transform Terry's book into a script for a movie. Terry was going to work as a consultant for the movie. And the movie rights brought him a lot of money.

William was now doing business with Richard. He was part of the guests, happy for his young friend, no hard feelings. He loved Candy and when you love someone, you that person to be happy.

Candy and Terry were going to live at their parents until their house is finished. The day they moved in, their family and friends came to help them to celebrate the new house. Terry continued writing and Candy was working part time at the hospital. She was also taking care of a lot of charity causes.

Candy and Terry raised their son in harmony and not taking any day for granted, they had learned that they could lose everything in an instant. Terry never got his memory back. But for him that was not what was important. He loved his wife and their child and he wanted more children. Without their faith in God: _**"Faith is being sure of what we hope for and certain of what we do not see"**_ and without the strong love they had for each other, their couple wouldn't have survived, Terry's memory never came back, it's the past… his heart remembered his love for Candy.

The whole world will fail, but Love will never fails.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
